The Price of Our Deeds
by bosk
Summary: When the Hinata girls fail to see what their treatment of Keitaro is doing to the manager a tragic event brings home the consequence of their deeds.
1. Prologue

**The Price of Our Deeds**

I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

The following was originally posted on by **BackwardsThoughts **as **Tragic Anger** on 9/2/06 and is being posted as it originally appeared with no editing. I requested and received permission to use it as a starting point for a new Love Hina FF story. I will use this as a Prologue to my story. This is being posted at the same time as my first chapter, so please leave comments/reviews after that chapter. Thank You.

**Prologue:**

Keitaro stormed off to his room. He was tired of it all. Tired of trying so hard to get into Tokyo U and failing, tired of being used as target practice by Motoko and Su-chan, tired of being drug around and had his emotions toyed around with by Mitsune, and tired of having the crap beat out of him by Naru, the girl he loved, the woman he cared for. He slammed the door behind him, cracking the frame. He really didn't care at this point. All he wanted to do was get to bed. The saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" had obviously not met Keitaro.

The next morning, Keitaro came down for breakfast as usual. Shinobu was manning the stove, Suu-chan and Tama were bouncing around the room, Motoko was sitting with her arms crossed and her head bowed, in thought, Mitsune was passed out on the table, a bottle of saki clutched to her breast...

"Nothing new here..." Keitaro grumbled as he took his seat at the end of the table and began helping himself to the Blueberry pancakes Shinobu had made. But before he had the chance to take a bite, Suu jumped on him.

"Weee! Koalla has a new toy for Keitaro to play with! Look!"

As Suu withdrew a remote control, Keitaro groaned.

"Must we do this now Suu? I have to go down to see the results of yesterdays test to see if I made it into Tokyo-U today. I really don't need this..."

Keitaro's words fell on deaf ears as Kolla punched a big red button on the remote. The next thing Keitaro knew, he was being chased down by ANOTHER one of Koalla's large, mechanical turtles!

"I call it the Predi-Tama! It's designed to hunt and kill whatever I tell it too! Hehe!"

Keitaro ran outside. Suu wasn't kidding. The turtle obviously wanted him dead. As Keitaro dodged several missiles from the mechanical annoyance, he had a revelation. He took a sharp left turn and headed for the storehouse. The turtle behind him fired off another round of missiles that made Keitaro wonder if the girl had stuck a deal with a terrorist organization somewhere. One of the missles struck the storehouse, which exploded. Keitaro caught sight of a sledgehammer, grabbed it, and turned to face the colossal pain in the ass...

Keitaro walked back into the kitchen tired, exhausted, and covered in motor oil.

"What did Keitaro do to Predi-Tama!"

Keitaro's eyes narrowed.

"Keitaro turned it into scrap metal because Keitaro is fed up with Suu-chan and her annoyances."

The room fell silent. Motoko looked up from her pensive mood, Mitsune opened her eyes, Shinobu dropped the mug she was holding. Koalla dropped her remote control.

"Koalla is...annoying?" The girl acted like she didn't even know the meaning of the word. Everyone in the house usually went along with her crazy ideas and put up with her weird inventions. Keitaro was the exception apparently.

"Yes. Koalla is annoying. Koalla causes lots of damage to the inn which costs lots of money to repair. Koalla doesn't get the meaning of the word no, and Koalla pisses Keitaro off."

Motoko stood up.

"That's enough Urashima."

Keitaro turned toward Motoko. He was upset, and he wasn't about to hold back.

"Ah yes, Motoko. The teenage prude who fears femininity so much that she engages in swordplay and despises men. What's the matter dear? Going to attack me with your blade for being tired of the shit I go through here? Go ahead. Try me. Next swing you take at me will get you expelled from this dorm. I am the manager you know, and alot of the stunts you and Suu pull would be considered illegal by almost the entire world. I'm surprised nobody's ever called the cops on us for all the trouble you two cause."

Motoko's mouth dropped. Keitaro was angry at this point.

"What's the matter? Shocked that Keitaro's got a backbone? Well there's plenty more where this came from. I've had it with almost all of you. I think Shinobu here is the only girl that's socially acceptable. She pulls her weight around here, never causes any trouble, works hard to please everyone and tries to make everything run smoothly."

Shinobu blushed.

"Ah-Ah Sempai I really...I-ah don't do that much around here really it's nothing at all..."

"Oh please Shinbou.. If it wasn't for you, we'd be eating out every night and be knee-deep in trash and dirty laundry. It's a shame nobody here really appreciates what you do more."

Keitaro turned and went to leave the room, but Naru appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

Keitaro's face lit up.

"Oh look! It's the goddess of bitch herself! Come down here to punch me in the face for no good reason or are you just here for the party?"

Naru was stunned. She could tell that Keitaro was mad, and by the looks of everyone's faces in the room, something had happened. Mitsune decided to jump into the fray. Nobody insults Naru.

"Keitaro what has gotten into you?

Keitaro smiled.

"Well lookie here. The Goddess of alcohol has paid me a visit? So what buisness do you have with me today? Care to toy around with the people here for your own amusement? Waste money on sake and parties? Oh! I know! I insulted Naru! Ah yes. That must be it."

Mitsune's mouth fell open like the rest of the dorms patrons. Keitaro looked around and decided to seize the moment.

"Well since you're all here, I can happily say that I hate all of you. Suu, your machines annoy the hell out of me and waste my time and my life. Go back to whatever god-forsaken country you come from and build your mecha-tama-annoyances there. Motoko, you act like a carpet-munching prude and you try to make yourself appear strong and bold when in reality you have probably the biggest self-esteem problem in the world. Mitsune, you're nothing more then a freeloading drunk. Naru...ah yes! The girl whom I love. The girl I try to hard to impress, the girl that I would love to spend my life with, the girl that beats the shit out of me. What do I have to say about you?"

Keitaro paused for a moment and pretended to be thinking.

"Ah! I know! You're a bitch! Plain and simple! Well all, good day to you. I'll be heading back to my room now. I suggest all of you go ahead and slit your throats or something, because you're worthless to society..."

As Keitaro walked out of the room and up the stairs, Koalla started to cry.

"It's all m-m-my fault. If I ha-hadn't of...my s-stupid inventions...I was just trying to have f-fun..." Motoko walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's all right. You didn't mean to start anything Suu. I'm sure Urashima is just under a lot of stress from his exams and from all of us. Although I do agree with what he just said...it might not have been pretty, but he's right."

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Well it's true! All Koalla and I do is gun down Urashima and wreck half the dorm in the process, Mitsune here just drinks sake all day, and Naru...you can be harsh on him at times. He really does care about you, but I think it really hurts him when you knock him off the 3rd floor balcony into the hot springs..."

Naru hadn't heard a word Motoko said. Her mind was replaying what Keitaro had said.

_"Naru...ah yes! The girl whom I love. The girl I try to hard to impress, the girl that I would love to spend my life with..."_

_"...the girl that beats the shit out of me..."_

Did Naru really mean that much to him? Naru turned and followed Keitaro up the stairs, leaving the sobs and murmurs of the awe-stuck tenants behind.

When Naru reached Keitaro's door, she paused for a minuet. He was crying. She bit her lip and held back for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to enter. But the sound of his voice made her hesitate.

"Nobody here even cares about my feelings. They act as they wish and do what they want. They don't care about money or hard work...they just freeload and create problems..."

Naru regain to feel guilty. She had been mean at times, and she did have to admit that some of the dorm's residents did waste a lot of time and money on things that shouldn't happen in the first place.

"And Naru...oh god. If only she knew how many times a day I though of her..."

Naru heard him stop talking to himself. She heard him take a drink of something and set the glass back down.

"If only sh-she knew how many dreams I had of her...all the feelings I get when I'm with her...if only shee knew how much I cared for her. But no...she jusht wants to punch me...and hit me, and treat me like crap. Everything I do is per-per-verted and wrong. Everything I do ish a pwoblem to herr..she'd never want me...all she wants do to is chase... chase after Set...se...san...

Naru listened as his voice trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Keitaro..." she whispered.

"If I had known...if any of us had really known that we were getting to you this bad..."

She pressed her ear close to his door, and listened to the sound of his sobs, which soon gave way to light, shallow breathing, which soon turned to silence...

Wait...

Naru slid his door open just a bit...

...and screamed.

On Keitaro's bed lay Keitaro, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in one hand, and an "I'm sorry" note clutched in the other.

Haruka was on her way back from the store when she passed the school. She had remembered Naru and her nephew talking about the entrance exam results to Tokyo-U being posted, and out of curiosity walked into the crowds and checked on the results herself.

"T...U...Ua...Un...Ur..Urashima..."

Haruka took the cigarette out of her mouth for once and smiled. All of that studying had paid off. There is was, posted on the wall.

"Urashima Keitaro, Tokyo University Entrance Exam..."

"...PASS."

At this point I wish to thank **BackwardsThoughts** for permission to use his story to begin my story. Please continue to the next chapter to read my interpretation of the events that follow this tragic beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 1**

Upon hearing Naru's blood curdling scream all of the residents appeared at the door of Keitaro's room. What greeted them was a wailing Naru pleading with Keitaro. "Please, no, Keitaro, I didn't know, I didn't know… You can't leave me Keitaro."

Upon her arrival Motoko's sharp mind took in the scene before her. She noticed the pill bottle and Keitaro in Naru's arms not breathing. She immediately began barking orders. "Shinobu, call an ambulance! Kaolla, get your medical kit! Kitsune, help me move Naru so I can start CPR!

As Shinobu and Kaolla left Kitsune firmly hugged Naru and pulled her back.

"C'mon hon, you need to let Motoko help Keitaro."

"NO! NO! He can't leave me, I need him, I… I… I (sob) need (sniff), I need to tell him…"

"There there sugar, it's gonna be okay. Let Motoko help then you can tell him everything you need to."

"But Kitsune it's all my fault. I never told him how much I love him and now he's dead because he thought I hated him" Naru said before being taken over by gasping sobs. Kitsune pulled naru into her arms to try and comfort her best friend.

Meanwhile Motoko, after pulling Keitaro from Naru began to administer CPR. As she alternated between chest compressions and mouth to mouth her thoughts were in complete chaos.

'Why…'

'Is this my fault?'

'In my desire to push away my feelings for you did I cause this to happen?'

As Motoko fought with her inner demons Kaolla returned and started with a respirator bag so Motoko could keep up with chest compressions.

'Keitaro, you have to be okay, you have to! I can't lose you like I did my brother. Without you I'll be all alone again' thought Kaolla as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"The ambulance is on its way" cried Shinobu as she returned to Keitaro's room breathing heavily. "Good" replied Motoko as she continued to administer CPR. "Wait for them at the door and bring them up right away." Shinobu nodded and hurried out of the room urging herself to hold it together just a little longer for Keitaro's sake. 'Kami please let him be okay' she thought fervently.

Haruka arrived back in Hinata springs with a mischievous smile thinking of how she could tease Keitaro concerning his acceptance to Todai.

First thing she saw as she approached the Hinata Inn was the EMT's rushing down the long stairs with a stretcher between them, bearing an extremely pale looking Keitaro with IV's in both arms and a portable heart monitor between his legs sounding out beeps way to slow to be good. Breaking into a flat out run she cried out "Keitaro, oh my god Keitaro!"

The subdued silence in the waiting room was occasionally broken by quiet sobs. Haruka observed her nephew's tenants with trepidation. Something had happened while she was in Tokyo. She knew there were problems at the dorm between Keitaro and the girls but every time she would ask him about it he would just shrug and tell her it was nothing he couldn't handle. She knew she should have pushed harder but knew he was just as stubborn as her and wouldn't budge on the issue. Now here she was waiting with the rest of them to hear word of Keitaro's condition. He was alive but that was all they knew at this point.

Haruka watched the girls huddled together in the corner of the small room. Shinobu looking forlorn, with tears running down her cheeks, trying to comfort a uncharacteristically distraught Kaolla. Naru sobbing in the arms of her oldest friend Kitsune, occasionally mumbling "…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…Please forgive me, please…" Motoko standing behind the rest against the wall as if guarding them while an expression of deep sorrow adorned her face.

They all looked up as the door to the treatment area suddenly opened and a doctor emerged. Looking up from the clipboard in his hands he addressed the room.

"Haruka Urashima?"

"Yes, I'm Haruka Urashima" she answered.

"Please follow me."

Haruka followed the doctor back through the door and down the hallway to a small office. Indicating for her to sit the doctor closed the door behind them. Sitting down next to her the doctor asked, "Were you aware of the fact that your nephew has been physically abused upon multiple occasions in the recent past Ms. Urashima?"

With a shocked expression on her face Haruka asked "What do you mean doctor?"

"Once your nephew was stabilized and we were sure he was out of danger we gave him a thorough examination. Due to being an attempted suicide we needed to look for any signs of previous attempts. What we found were the remaining scars of what appear to be multiple attacks."

Haruka sat speechless for several minutes while the doctor observed her response. The utter horror and shock confirmed that she was not the source of the abuse.

"We have moved him to an isolation ward where he will be held under observation for the next few days. He will be kept in restraints as a precaution. I am telling you this so you won't he shocked when you see him. At this point you will be the only person allowed in to see him until we undertand more fully how he got to be in the condition he is in now. He hasn't woken up yet and we are not sure what state of mind he will be in when he does. Would you like to see him now?"

"YES…yes, I would like to see Keitaro please, but first I will need to speak to the girls in the waiting room."

"I understand, would you like me to wait while you do that."

"I would appreciate that very much doctor."

In the waiting room the girls were each caught up in their own thoughts.

Naru had run out of tears but continued to sob as she continued to be racked with guilt and regrets.

Kitsune, still comforting her best friend as she berated herself for letting her self-serving lifestyle blind her to the damage she was doing to those around her, especially Keitaro.

Kaolla, now in an almost catatonic state as her mind kept repeating Keitaro's outburst just before his suicide attempt, driving her deeper into despair upon each repetition.

Shinobu, with silent tears still falling from her eyes, was praying fervently that her sempi would be alright.

Motoko stoically stood watching her dorm mates knowing the demons with which they each wrestled for she had come to the conclusion almost two months before that things needed to change at the dorm. She had noticed Keitaro's mental decline and had been trying to find a way to initiate a change in the patterns of behavior going on between the young women and the manager of the dorm. Sadly she was too late in making a decision to prevent the disaster that had occurred. She now hoped she could find a way to make up for her failure and help Ura… Keitaro recover from the tragedy fate had dealt him.

As the door open again they all looked up to see Haruka reappear with the doctor. Seeing as she had the attention of all of the girls Haruka got right to the fact.

"The doctor has informed me that Keitaro is stable but has yet to awaken." As she said this she could see all of them relax a tiny bit. "At this time Keitaro has been placed in an isolation ward and can only be seen by family members." At these words Naru nearly broke down crying again. "Motoko, I want you to arrange transportation back to the dorm for all of you. If you need money for the cab fare call Hinata Cab Company and tell them I told you to use the tea house's emergency account for the fare."

"Yes Haruka-san."

"Once back at the dorm you will take charge. I expect all of the chores, including Keitaro's, to be done as they would normally be. I also want each of you to know that when I return I will require an explanation of what exactly has been happening at the dorm and what led to my nephew attempting suicide." Haruka could almost feel the faint shudder of fear that went through all of the girls. "You can all now leave; I will speak to all of you later." Haruka then turned on her heal and returned through the door with the doctor to see Keitaro.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 2**

As Haruka entered Keitaro's room it broke her heart to see him secured in restraints. Here was the boy she watched grow up, a boy with the biggest heart of anyone she knew. Always a bright smile and a kind word for everyone. Now due to her failure to take into account the dysfunctional nature of her former charges, from her time as dorm mother to the girls, she had failed to save her nephew from what the girls had inflicted on him.

She had hoped that Keitaro's kind heart and his abhorrence of violence would have been a positive influence on the girls. Apparently she was wrong and now laying before her the result of her mistake, a physically abused and emotionally destroyed young man.

Hot tears run down her cheeks as she looks at him and asks herself how she can fix this. Can she fix this? Granny Hina and she are the ones to blame, she knows that. They threw Keitaro to the proverbial lions and failed to make sure he was safe. Keitaro being Keitaro would never speak badly of anyone. In his own unique naiveté he would never be able to put the blame on anyone. He always took the blame on himself no matter who was in the wrong, poor kind hearted fool. Keitaro was a saint who was thrown into a den of demons and she was one of the ones who put him there and sealed his fate.

Well, that is going to change. No matter how long or what it takes she would make sure Keitaro got everything he needs to recover from this. Just this morning she was so happy to see that he had finally fulfilled his dream of making it into Tokyo University, only to end up finding that he had nearly succeeded in taking his own life.

Haruka sat down at his bedside, reached out and took his hand.

"Keitaro… Keitaro honey… I'm sorry… I let you down. I should have paid more attention. I should have known… I hope you will be able to forgive me. I promise I'll make things right for you again."

With overwhelming sorrow and guilt she began sobbing over her nephew's unconscious form.

A short while later a ward nurse came in informing her that visiting hours were over. With a labored sigh she thanked the woman. Releasing Keitaro's hand Haruka left the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving back at the dorm the girls made the long trek back up the stairs and inside. Once there Motoko, as directed, took control of the situation.

"Shinobu, could you please prepare a light dinner for everyone? I know most of us don't feel like eating but we need to keep our strength up."

"Yes Motoko, of course" Shinobu replied heading for the kitchen.

"Kitsune, take Naru up to her room. We can take food up to her later and try to get her to eat."

"Sure thing hon, then I can stop at my room because I really need a drink."

"NO!"

"Wa…"

"No Kitsune, you will not start up drinking. You will stay sober and help with what needs to be done before Haruka gets back."

"Just where do you get off bossing me around Motoko!"

"Haruka put me in charge and gave us all instructions to do all of the necessary chores. After Naru has rested and had some food she will be helping too"

"Now wait right there. How do you expect her to help in her condition?"

"Same as I expect Kaolla to help in her condition."

At this Kitsune looked over at Kaolla and received a severe shock. Kaolla, the usually bright, cheery and hyperactive young girl stood there with a blank, far away stare, her arms hanging limply. If she weren't standing on her own she could have been mistaken for a life-sized doll.

"Listen Kitsune, ALL of us are in some way responsible for what has happened to Keitaro, either through physical abuse, verbal abuse, coercion, extortion, or just plain inaction. If you had just bothered to crawl out of the bottle once in a while it would have been obvious! Now, each and every one of us is going to do everything necessary to aid in Keitaro in his recovery. If he had been anyone else in the same situation all of us, except Shinobu, would be up on charges or in jail for what we have done to him. So, suck it up or get the hell out and NEVER come back."

Kitsune opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it again as a wave of guilt buried her indignation. Just nodding her head she helped Naru up to her room.

Motoko then turned to Kaolla. "Su-chan…" There was no reply. So she reached out and gently touched her shoulder. Kaolla turned her head to look at Motoko, a faint spark of comprehension in her eyes. "Su-chan, you need to help by setting the table for dinner."

The young Mol-molian just nodded her head and shuffled off toward the kitchen. Motoko watched her friend leave with a troubled expression. 'How stupid we have all been. In our self-righteous, vain and prejudice ways we have hurt not only Keitaro but ourselves. Now, after it is too late, we begin to realize just how important he is to us and how much his friendship has really meant.'

With that thought Motoko went in search of Kitsune to help her check out the hot springs and laundry areas to see what needed to be done.

**A/N: **I've been sitting on this part for most of a week unsure of how to start the next part. I need to make-up or borrow names for characters that were never given proper names in the manga/anime (basically Keitaro's parents, who obviously need to be notified) and have yet to decide which of the remaining characters I want to bring in. Tsuruko will be included but I'm still deciding on Mutsumi, Kanako and Sara. If any of you have any strong opinions on their inclusion let me know. I will do my best to work them in. I do have an outline of what I want to accomplish with this story but being a work in progress it is still very flexible. With that said I have decided to post what I have so far and get back to working on more once I've hashed it out.

Also, thank you for your reviews, alerts and favorites. I will do my best to put out an enjoyable story.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**Chapter 3**

Haruka poured herself a glass of liquid courage preparing for the task ahead of her. She had always berated Seta for picking up his "disgusting habit" while traveling abroad but was now grateful for the bottle of scotch he had left behind after his last stay. She needed to call Keitaro's parents and granny. She wasn't sure how Kiyoshi and Kameyo were going to take the news but she was sure it wasn't going to be good. It had been nearly two years since they or rather Kameyo, had thrown their son out of his home for refusing to give up on his dream of attending Tokyo University.

With a sigh she reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed Keitaro's parents, desperately hoping that Kiyoshi and not his wife would answer.

"Hello" answered a young and unexpected voice.

"Kanako?"

"Yes."

"I didn't expect you to be there, I thought you were still traveling with granny."

"I still am Haruka, granny felt a need to visit mom and dad all of a sudden so we came home."

"I see, is granny or your father available to speak with me?"

"Dad is. Granny is sleeping right now. If you hold on I will get him."

"Thank you Kanako."

"Hello Haruka, what can I do for my favorite niece" Kiyoshi said as he came on.

"I'm sorry uncle but this isn't a social call. I have some very bad news to tell you. Keitaro attempted to commit suicide this morning."

There was a long silence before Kiyoshi spoke. "How… Why… Haruka wh-what…"

"I don't know uncle; all I know is that he is alive and stable at the hospital, though he hasn't woken up yet. I need to talk to the tenants of the dorm to find out what happened. I was in Tokyo this morning and arrived home just as they were loading him into the ambulance. I felt that I should inform you first, then granny. Since she is there I need you to tell her for me and tell her I need to talk to her here as soon as possible. I… I think, no, I know we screwed up, her and I. Putting Keitaro in charge of the dorm was a mistake, even if it was to be his inheritance. Now we, I need to fix it."

Kiyoshi could hear Haruka begin to cry as she continued.

"I have to go. I need to get to the bottom of this tonight. I need to speak to the girls."

"Alright Haruka, I will tell granny and the others. I will pick you up in the morning to go to the hospital."

"Thank you uncle, by the way, when I was in Tokyo I checked the test scores, Keitaro passed!" 'I hope Kameyo chokes when she hears that one', thought Haruka as she hung up the phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Haruka entered the dorm she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. When she entered she found all of the girls there except for Naru. Turning to Kitsune she said, "Kitsune, I want you to go get Naru. I don't care what state she is in or what it takes, get her down here now!"

Knowing better than to argue with Haruka she immediately does as asked.

"Shinobu, while we wait could you get me some tea please?"

"Of course Haruka-san."

Fifteen minutes later Kitsune returned with a listless Naru. Upon entering Haruka speaks her name.

"Narusagawa."

Looking up Naru flinches at the stern look on Haruka's face.

"You will sit over here to my right."

Naru changes direction to comply.

"Now, who wants to tell me what happened?"

"I will" Motoko says standing up.

"Very well, I'm listening."

As Motoko recounts the events of that morning beginning with Keitaro's thwarted attempt at having breakfast and his following verbal outburst before he stormed out and up to his room, the waves of anger coming off of Haruka increased exponentially, nearly smothering everyone in the room.

After Motoko finished Naru spoke up. "I followed him to his room afterward…"

_**Flashback**_

_When Naru reached Keitaro's door, she paused for a minute. He was crying. She bit her lip and held back for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to enter. But the sound of his voice made her hesitate._

_"Nobody here even cares about my feelings. They act as they wish and do what they want. They don't care about money or hard work...they just freeload and create problems..."_

_Naru regain to feel guilty. She had been mean at times, and she did have to admit that some of the dorm's residents did waste a lot of time and money on things that shouldn't happen in the first place._

_"And Naru...oh god. If only she knew how many times a day I thought of her..."_

_Naru heard him stop talking to himself. She heard him take a drink of something and set the glass back down._

_"If only sh-she knew how many dreams I had of her...all the feelings I get when I'm with her...if only shee knew how much I cared for her. But no...she jusht wants to punch me...and hit me, and treat me like crap. Everything I do is per-per-verted and wrong. Everything I do ish a pwoblem to herr..she'd never want me...all she wants do to is chase... chase after Set...se...san..._

_Naru listened as his voice trailed off, tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm sorry Keitaro..." she whispered._

_"If I had known...if any of us had really known that we were getting to you this bad..."_

_She pressed her ear close to his door, and listened to the sound of his sobs, which soon gave way to light, shallow breathing, which soon turned to silence..._

_Wait..._

_Naru slid his door open just a bit..._

_...and screamed._

_On Keitaro's bed lay Keitaro, with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in one hand, and an "I'm sorry" note clutched in the other._

As Haruka listened her anger warred with her guilt and sorrow. At first she wanted to kill them all but then remembered her part in bring about this tragedy. Swallowing her anger Haruka stood up before the girls and spoke.

"What has happened to Keitaro is ALL of our faults, including granny and myself."

As she said this all sound in the room ceased and everyone's attention was riveted on her.

"All of you are at fault, as I have already said, either by your actions or inaction." She looked at Shinobu with that last, causing the petit young girl's sad expression to pale even further as she began to cry again.

"Granny and I are at fault for bring Keitaro here and cornering him into the job as manager of the dorm. We thought that his kind, gentle and loving disposition would help each of you with your issues. In turn each of you would have hopefully in some small way helped him with his self esteem issues. What we failed to take into account, or rather we chose to ignore, was the severity of the issues each of you have and how that would affect Keitaro. I personally blame myself for not keeping a closer eye on what was happening and for believing him when he said it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Keitaro is such a saint he could not find it in his heart to blame any of you, but now… Now I fear it may be too late and that through all of our actions we may have broken his spirit. The kind loving young man who came here two years ago may be no more."

As Haruka looked around the room she saw tears in every eye.

"Tomorrow I will be going back to the hospital with granny, Keitaro's parents and his sister. I will speak to his doctors and find out if he is awake and what condition he is in. When and IF Keitaro returns after he is released, every single one of you will help in his recovery any way you can, even if that means staying away from him."

Haruka paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"Last, before I leave you all to your thoughts. I have a piece of information that should be joyful but after hearing what Keitaro said to each of you this morning may be painful to hear. I stopped by Tokyo University this morning to cheek the exam results. Keitaro Urashima passed his exams and was accepted for the next term."

A sudden wail broke the relative silence of the room as Naru collapsed to the floor, followed by a thud as Shinobu passed out. Motoko fell to her knees evoking the forgiveness of her ancestors. Kaolla curled up into a ball crying silently. Kitsune just sat there, staring off into the distance, her face pale as a sheet. Each of them realizing that they may have just destroyed the promise of happiness Keitaro had been chasing all of his life.

With that Haruka left them to head back down to the tea house to cry herself to sleep.

**A/N: **I would like to thank **HotelKatz **providing the name I used for Keitaro's mother. I had already chosen another name to use but due to past reading and the names meaning I felt it fit more appropriately than what I had chosen.

Thank you for reading my story and if you have time please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata Hospital: 2am ICU Unit

Keitaro begins to awaken. When he opens his eyes everything is a blur. Out of habit he goes to find his glasses and finds he is unable to move. Memories of what happened when he finally blew up at the girls and his suicide attempt flood his mind. As his thoughts clear he tries to move again and finds that his arms and legs are secured to his… bed? His thoughts spiral as he tries to figure out where he is. 'Su… this must be her lab. I failed and now she is going to experiment on me.' Panic assaults his mind as a horrendous scream rips through the ICU bringing the entire staff running.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haruka is sitting on the front stoop of the tea house smoking another cigarette as she waits for Kiyoshi to arrive. She has hung a note on the door of the tea house announcing "Closed for family emergency". Just as she was finishing her cigarette Kiyoshi drove up. As she got up and approached the car she saw Kameyo and granny Hina with him. Entering the car she asks, "Where is Kanako?"

"We decided she should stay home until we find out Keitaro's condition" Hina answers.

"That must have been some battle getting her to agree."

"Yes it was. She only agreed because we promised to take her later this afternoon."

"Well, let's get this circus on the road" Haruka said with a bitter tone.

Kiyoshi grimaces at Haruka's comment. Once she has buckled up and closed the door he takes off for the hospital. The rest of the ride is spent in a silence so thick it was stifling.

At the hospital they are stopped at the front desk in ICU and informed by a nurse that they will have to wait for the doctor to arrive. A short while later a dark haired man in a white coat approaches.

"Haruka Urashima?" he enquires at the group.

"Yes, I am Haruka." She says, moving forward.

"I am Dr. Akagi; I need to speak to you about your nephew's current condition. Please follow me to my office."

They all follow the doctor back out of the ward and down the hall. Arriving at the office he invites them in and closes the door behind them.

"May I inquire who the people with you are Ms. Urashima?"

"Of course, these are Keitaro's parents Kiyoshi and Kameyo Urashima and his grandmother Hinata Urashima."

The doctor bowed and greeted each of them, asking them to sit in the chairs along the wall in front of his desk before sitting himself.

"Keitaro woke up this morning about 2am screaming at the top of his lungs. When the ward attendants arrived at his room he was shouting for someone to help him, that someone named Su should let him go, that he couldn't take the torture any more. He promised that he would play with her and her meca-tama and that she could even blow him up if only she wouldn't do any more experiments."

Kiyoshi and Kameyo's looks of confusion were tame compared the look of shock from Hinata and dwarfed by the look of horror and guilt from Haruka. If Haruka hadn't been sitting she would have fallen to the floor. Just what have those girls done to Keitaro and how could she have not noticed.

"Once the nurse arrived she was able to calm him down by telling him he was in the hospital, safe because they wouldn't let anyone in who would want to hurt him. He asked why he was restrained and they told him that they felt we also needed to protect him from himself too. He accepted this and asked if he could be left alone. He was told the time and informed he could rest till morning when I arrived to speak with him.

"I arrived this morning and reviewed his chart and the comments from the ER doctor and the night staff. I then went to talk with Keitaro and find out just what has brought him to this point. In my determination Keitaro is suffering from Clinical Depression, which seems to have been brought about by a combination physical and verbal abuse. Something, someone or several someones have damaged Keitaro's psyche and hurt him very severely. At this time Keitaro has refused to admit that anyone has done anything wrong to him but… he did let slip a statement that "…it was all my fault, I deserved it…" Do any of you know of anything that may have happened to him to explain this?"

Kameyo spoke up instantly. "He's a three year ronin, that's what's wrong with him. He just collapsed under the pressure to pass and the possibility of another failure. I told him to give up on that useless dream, that Tokyo University was impossible for him. Then he… he…" She falters, her face holding an expression of regret, almost sadness before she continues in a subdued voice. "He gives up when he has finally succeeded…" Her eyes glisten with tears she refuses to shed.

Kiyoshi looked at his wife, a sad but hopeful look on his face.

"I believe I may have an idea of what has happened to Keitaro." Everyone turned to look at Haruka.

"Two years ago, just after Keitaro failed the Todai exam for the second time…"

"Now Haruka, don't you think that we should wait and speak together priv…"

"NO HINA, you are not going to interfere in Keitaro's life anymore! Look what has happened! Look at what your meddling has almost caused! You will either, shut up and let me continue or leave this room now!"

Silence rung out in the room after Haruka's outburst, Hinata, almost unable to speak, squeaked out a quiet "Yes".

"Now, as I was saying, two years ago, just after Keitaro failed the Todai exam for the second time and his mother told him he needed to give up on Todai and join the family business or move out. Due to a certain promise and a childhood dream Keitaro wouldn't give up on Todai and left his home to visit his grandmother in hopes that she could help. You see, the family owns the Hinata Inn and Keitaro figured he could get a room long enough to figure out how he was going to get a job and still keep studying. There was a problem though. The Inn had been turned into a girl's dorm and Keitaro didn't know.

"At the same time his grandmother, having already known that Kameyo would give that ultimatum to her son and knowing Keitaro would refuse, put into motion her plan for _helping_ Keitaro. She had been planning a vacation for over a year and decided she would leave a surprise for her grandson. So when Keitaro arrived at the inn he thought she was still there. Rather than stop at the tea house at the bottom of the hill like I expected him to, he went right up to find her. When he was unsuccessful at finding her he decided to relax in the inn's hot springs while he waited for her to return.

"What happened after that is best discussed with Keitaro as I only got a vague account and can only give you the cruder facts. One of the girls came home and decided to use the springs. Because of her bad eyesight she did not notice that she wasn't speaking to her best friend but Keitaro. By that time she had come into intimate contact with Keitaro, through no fault of his, but regardless she blamed him for being a pervert and trespasser, who had come to molest and rape her and attacked him. All of the other residents had by this time come home and Keitaro had run from them in fear for his life until I found them and stopped the attack.

"Hinata's plan was to make Keitaro landlord of the inn, now dorm and eventually to give him ownership. She failed to take into account or just ignored the fact that the residents had some _very_ unusual social problems that could give Keitaro problems. She would brush away any argument I would make only saying she had reasons for doing this and that it was for Keitaro's own good and he would thank her for giving him this chance. So I had to announce to the residents that he was the new landlord.

"Some of the residents refused to accept him as landlord but due to circumstances if there wasn't a landlord the inn would close. A tenuous agreement was somehow reached and Keitaro has held the job and continued to be an exam student since.

"There have been incidents over the last two years and I have spoken to Keitaro inquiring as to what the problem was and did he need help. All he would answer was that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle; he would then smile and leave.

"There were occasions though he said those same words but there was more to them. He would say "Don't worry about it Haruka, it wasn't their fault. It was all my fault, I deserved it. If I wasn't so clumsy and didn't have the worst luck it wouldn't have happened." At which point he would smile a sad smile and leave the tea shop."

Dr. Akari fought to keep his face neutral during Haruka's story. He found his emotions in turmoil over just the few details he has heard of this young man's life. Silently he swears to himself that he will do everything in his power to help him regain a normal life.

"Keitaro will be staying in the hospital for a week or more as needed. He has been moved to a monitored ward where I will continue to work with him and together, he and I will see if we can find out why he tried to kill himself and if he might be likely to try again.

"I will also need to speak with each of the residents of the dorm to discover what their parts in this were. I expect you all to get whatever permission is required to have this happen. I will now let you see Keitaro. Under no circumstances are you to do or say anything to disturb him. Any negative event and I will have one or all of you removed and you will be unable to see him at all."

With that the doctor escorted them to the floor where Keitaro had been moved to and instructed the head attendant that they were allowed to visit Mr. Urashima and that his room was to be monitored during their visit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ring_-ring, ring-ring… Hello, Aoyama Dojo, Tsuruko Aoyama speaking_."

"Hello sister, I need to talk to you."

"_What is it Motoko,_" Tsuruko answered, detecting the strain in her sisters voice.

"There has been a terrible tragedy here, our landlord Keitaro Urashima attempted to commit suicide. I knew his spirit was troubled and that it was being caused by my dorm mates and me but… I noticed too late and moved to slow because I was a coward, I was afraid to admit that I was wrong. I have dishonored myself and the family. I blamed an innocent man for things he didn't do. I attacked him unjustly, repeatedly, for almost two years before I realized my sin. Though I helped save him from his attempt I still owe him a debt I will never be able to repay. I need you to help me to decide what I need to do to help him. He is a good honest man, a saint among men and I treated him like a criminal. Please sister, please help me…"

Motoko fell to her knees, still clutching the phone and began to sob quietly.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 5**

Keitaro sits up in the hospital bed, his arms no longer restrained. It has been almost an hour since Dr. Akari left. He likes the doctor but cannot bring himself to trust him, yet. Giving his trust to those around him has only hurt him so far and he's not sure he can trust anyone again.

He knows what the doctor wants him to tell him but he can't do it. Not now, maybe not ever. Just thinking about the past hurts so much, talking about it would be a million times worse.

He turns to the door of the room as it opens and Dr. Akari enters.

"Hello again Keitaro, I have come to tell you that your parents, grandmother and aunt are here to see you. Do you think you are up to seeing them?"

Dr. Akari watched as looks of terror, panic, guilt and then resignation flashed across Keitaro's face.

"I would like to speak to Haruka please, alone. I'll decide on the others afterward." He quietly replied.

The doctor exited the room and Haruka entered moments later.

"Hey there Kei", she greeted him.

"Hey Haruka, I did it again didn't I?" he said looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

Haruka almost staggered in emotional shock at his reply. Even now he will try to blame himself. Steadying herself she approaches his bed and pulls up a chair to sit before she feels it is safe to speak.

"Kei, how can you say that? How come everything has to be your fault?"

"But it's true Haruka. I did it again, I ran away, like a coward. Thought I could make it permanent this time so no one could track me down again. Only, as usual I can't do this right either. I'm a total failure. I can't fulfill my promise, let alone remember who I made it with. I can't make my mother happy unless I abandon said promise or pass my college exams. And I have failed to get in for the last three years and I'm sure I failed again…"

"NO, NO KEITARO, no, you are wrong, you passed. I saw it myself. You are now an accepted student at Tokyo University."

Keitaro stopped breathing, his mind went completely blank, and then he laughed a bitter laugh. "Yea Haruka, right, if you think that a lie like that is going to make me feel better, put a smile on my face, forget it. I'm done being gullible. I refuse to be given false hope, to be led by the lies everyone around me has been telling me for years."

"But Kei, I'm not lying to you. I stopped by the University yesterday after I finished my business in Tokyo." She begins to cry. "I was on my way home thinking of ways I could tease you before I told you your results and then… then I saw the ambulance and the paramedics bringing you down on the stretcher with wires and tubes everywhere. Kei I was sure I had lost you that I would never see your goofy smile again. OH Kei…" Haruka drops her face into her hands and begins sobbing.

Keitaro reached out a hand to Haruka and stroked her head gently. "Haruka, I knew I could trust you. I had to make sure. I'm sorry; I know you would never lie to me. Rather you would just not tell me unless I really needed to know. Now stop crying, you know how it hurts me to see you crying."

"But…but Keitaro, I don't deserve your kindness. I'm partly responsible for putting you here, I let granny talk me into believing it was good for you. I didn't fight hard enough. I…"

"Later Haruka, in a few days or weeks we can finish this discussion. We can tell each other everything. I can't do it now, it hurts too much. For now I think it's time to let the rest in and let the circus start.

Haruka nearly laughed at the comment that almost matched her own from earlier. "Okay Kei, I'll get them." She went to the door but before she could open it Keitaro stopped her.

"Haruka?" She turned to him. "I need you to be here with me while they are here. I need you to protect me from them."

She nodded her head and left to bring his parents and grandmother in to see him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kaolla sat in her favorite tree in her room, her eyes red from crying. She has been here since last night. She hasn't slept at all. 'Keitaro hates me; he doesn't want me here anymore. It's just like brother back home. He told me I was a menace, that all I do is create trouble and destruction. Then he sent me here to live. I love being here, I love being with my friends. Motoko she helped me make friends, she played with me. Then Keitaro came and I was in heaven. It was like having brother back but, now I've done the same to Keitaro as I did to my brother. I thought he was indestructible, that I could play with him as hard as I did with my brother. It was so much more fun because Keitaro would just run around and be funny, not destroy all of my toys like brother did. But… I was wrong, Keitaro isn't indestructible. In fact I think I finally broke him.'

Kaolla began to cry as she tried to figure out what she should do now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kitsune entered the kitchen bleary eyed and with a massive headache. Maybe she shouldn't have had those last few glasses of sake last night after Haruka left. She was just pulling out the aspirin and tea from the cupboard when she heard a hiccupped sob from behind her. She turned to see Shinobu crying in the corner, sitting on the floor with her knees clutched close to her chest.

"Now now Shinobu, there's no need for that. I'm sure Keitaro will be fine."

Shinobu turned on her with fierce anger in her eyes. "How would you know? You haven't a clue when it comes to Sempai. All you care about is booze and gambling and stealing Sempai's money. Don't think I don't know what you have been doing, how you tease him and molest him and tell him you'll turn him in to Naru and Motoko if he doesn't pay for your booze or give you free rent! I used to look up to you. You were a writer and an adult figure for me to aspire to. Now I see what you really are. It took me over a year after Sempai arrived to begin to see the truth but I didn't say anything because Sempai said you were a good person who just had problems to work out. You are a lying, cheating, stealing user of people for your own amusement and profit. You would set Sempai up to be ridiculed and beaten just to get your rocks off. If you want to spend the rest of your life being a mean spirited slut be my guest, just don't you ever talk to me ever again and the next time you do anything to hurt Sempai I'll show you just how good I really am with large kitchen knives." She then turned and stormed out of the kitchen leaving a shell shocked Kitsune in her wake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naru sat on her futon, leaning against the wall clutching her Lido-kun doll. She is all cried out. Her face is splotchy, her hair stringy and tangled and her eyes are glassy and staring off into infinity. If anyone else was in the room they would be hard pressed to hear her mumbling to herself "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me Keitaro, please…" over and over again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haruka returned to Keitaro's room with his parents and grandmother. He was surprised to find that none of them seemed to have the courage to say anything to him. His mother would usually be right on him about how useless he was and how he could do something so stupid and how he was embarrassing the family. Granny would play the kindly matron and coddle him figuring he would go along with anything she wanted, which he would have before his life had turned to hell at her hands. It was his father who finally spoke up.

"Ah, Keitaro, a…" Faltering momentarily he cleared his throat and began again. "I'm sorry son; I haven't been much of a father to you. I let you suffer so much and didn't have the courage to help you. I hope you can give me a chance to change that."

Keitaro looked into his father's eyes and could see the truth of what he said. "I hope so too dad because I'm really going to need all the help I can get. It's not your fault that mother is more shrew than wife or mother. You're a saint for putting up with her."

"Just a minute young man…" began his mother before his father showed he was true to his word.

"Not this time Kameyo, you have ridiculed and belittled our son for the last time! You continue that statement and you will find yourself in a world of hurt. I will reveal all your dirty little secrets you hide from your friends. What you say about them behind their backs and what you really think of them. I don't care if it ruins your life or our business, that I can live with. What I can't live with is losing my son to the petty schemes you hatch in that cruel little mind of yours. If you keep up this way you will turn into the same meddlesome crone that your mother is." At that he threw a scathing look at Hinata.

"If you can't be a mother to Keitaro at such a crucial point in his life then please leave."

"I'm… I'm sorry Keitaro, I…" Her eyes begin to glisten and the tears she fought to control earlier begin to slowly run down her cheeks.

"Your father is right; I have never been a true mother to you. I would say sorry but I know you wouldn't believe me so, I will start by trying to do what is right and aid you in any way I can. Maybe in time… in time you could find it in your heard to think of me as your mother again like you used to when you were little."

"I hope so too mother" he replied flatly.

Hinata moved closer and was about to speak when Haruka stops her.

"Before you say anything old lady you better think very carefully. You are more responsible for what has happened than anyone else. If you hadn't interfered in Keitaro's life he would have found a place elsewhere and avoided all contact with the dorm. Whatever your reasons were for not giving him or anyone else an explanation why seems to have backfired. The next words out of your mouth better be relevant and truthful or so help me I will bodily throw you out of this room and make sure you never see your grandson again."

Hinata tried to stare down Haruka, sure she would get her way, but the steel in her granddaughter's eyes made her shiver. Rethinking her first response she looked away and began quietly but firmly.

"It was to help him fulfill his dream. I figured Naru, being such a bright girl, could study with him since she was planning to take the test too."

"But you knew about Naru's problem, her extreme distrust and often hatred of men, what were you thinking?"

"Well, you see, I thought it would be different for Keitaro since…"

"Since what old lady?" Haruka spat out.

"Since she is the one…"

"The one what?"

"The promise girl."

Haruka's eyes shot to Keitaro. His face had gone completely white and he had stopped breathing. Haruka pushed the emergency call button and the door to the room crashed open moments later.

"Everyone out!" shouted the doctor who was followed by the nurse pushing a crash cart.

Out in the hall Haruka turned on Hinata and says through clenched teeth. "If he dies you die old lady!"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**A/N:** I have fixed the last two parts of this chapter. I believe they fit the continuity of the story better now. I will be working on the next chapter now and hope to have it out in about a week. I will also try to make it longer, no promises though. XD

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 6**

Kitsune sat in her room deep in thought, Shinobu's words repeating over and over in her head. The young girl had terrified her with her last statement about the knives but something else terrified her even more, the accusations Shinobu made about her treatment of Keitaro. She had always liked to have a little fun interacting with others, teasing them and making them uncomfortable has always been fun. She has been playing the trickster all her life but… If what Shinobu said about what she had done to Keitaro…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuruko sat on the train to Tokyo in deep thought. She had argued with the clan elders years ago that Motoko needed to be sent out into the world to experience the reality of life that others lived with or she would spiral into a darkness that none could save her from. The secluded nature of their school and the tendency towards a female dominated hierarchy had biased her sister's opinion of males. After moving to the Hinata Inn Tsuruko had visited to check up on her progress. Motoko had made the adjustment to the outside world rather well but her issues with her belief that Tsuruko had "thrown her life away for that MAN" kept her from progressing any further. Tsuruko had worried that her sister would still succumb to that darkness and it looks like she almost had, but now…

'It has taken a tragedy of great magnitude to save Motoko from herself, possibly at the expense of a good man's life and sanity. The question now is whether it is too late to save her from the justice of the clan. I must get the full story from her as soon as possible. For her sake I just hope…'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lunch was very subdued and quiet. Shinobu put out platters of leftovers and sandwich makings and informed all of them that they will have to serve themselves before leaving to go do her chores. She did not want to be in the same room as any of them. Since her outburst that morning with Kitsune she found that interaction with any of her dorm mates set her into an extreme rage and until she could calm down she planned to avoid them.

Motoko watched her go with a heavy heart. She had an idea of what Shinobu was feeling and it drove the knife blade of guilt further into her as she watched the anguished young woman leave.

Kaolla was a shadow of herself as she pretended to be interested in the food. Her bloodshot eyes smudged with dark circles of exhaustion made it clear that she hadn't slept well, if at all, between her bouts of tears.

Naru had come down for lunch looking more like a zombie than a human. She went through the act of feeding herself as if on automatic, her eyes devoid of any sign of intelligence or life.

Kitsune for her part just sat there. She just stared straight ahead looking at the wall but obviously seeing nothing, the turmoil in her mind barely evident in her features.

"Ahem…" Motoko cleared her throat in an attempt to get their attention. "There are several chores that need to be done today that have been put off due to…" She trailed off realizing the mistake it would have been to continue that statement and began again. "The Hot Springs and bathing area need to be cleaned including the upstairs private bath. Naru and Kitsune you will do the Hot springs while Kaolla and I will take care of the bathing areas. Seeing as Shinobu has already started the laundry I will take care of clearing the table and the dishes. I will meet you all by the springs in 20 minutes."

They all nodded to indicate that they heard what she said before leaving to prepare in silence. Motoko watched them leave with foreboding thoughts. 'Only now do they begin to realize what Keitaro being here has meant to them all this time. He brought a spark of happiness with him that made this a home not just a place to live. I only recently realized this myself but they had to discover it the hard way.' She began to clear the table in hopes that the work would occupy her mind enough to keep her from pursuing those thoughts any further.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haruka had just been dropped off in front of the tea shop when she heard her name called from up the street. Turning she saw Tsuruko Aoyama approaching.

"Hello Tsuruko, what brings you here?"

"I received a call from my sister early this morning informing me of yesterday's events and felt I needed to come as soon as possible. Motoko has told me some very disturbing things and I feel in need of clarification to help sort out the issues and determine a course of action. She didn't go into specifics but it appears she feels in some part responsible for the landlord's predicament and has asked my help."

"Well, in spite of the circumstances I am glad to see you. If you would like to come in for tea I will tell you what I know before you go up to see Motoko."

"I would like that very much, thank you."

The two went in to the tea shop, which Haruka was leaving closed for the time being. Haruka told Tsuruko all she knew of the incident, before and after, and what had transpired at the hospital that morning.

A long silence hung in the air before Tsuruko spoke. "Kami… How has Keitaro survived through all that? The few times I have met him he showed no signs of having anything but a normal happy life."

"I know. He had me fooled too. I knew about his life at home before coming here but I had no idea… There had been signs of disturbances at the dorm since he came but he put them off to personal differences with the tenants and told me they were minor and he could handle them. I went along with it because I trusted him to ask for help if he needed it. What I failed to remember was that Kei finds it impossible to do anything to hurt a girl. He was brought up to respect others, especially women, and will go out of his way to assure that no one gets hurt by his actions. The abuse he took from his peers growing up would make even a warrior like you cringe. When granny tried to teach him the family's martial arts he refused to learn anything but defense. It is those teachings, I believe, that has allowed him to survive up until now. The problem though is that it only helped protected him from physical attacks not psychological ones. His psyche has been severely damaged and I don't know if he'll ever recover."

"Then it is good that I chose to come right away. My family knows all too well about psychological trauma and I also know of another family I can contact who will be more than willing to help. I believe you may even know them."

"You don't mean the Otohime's?"

"Yes I do. I will contact them right away if you will allow me to use your phone."

"Of course you can."

"If you will excuse me then I will make the call and then go up to talk with Motoko."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Motoko was in her room attempting to meditate and failing miserably. Every time she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts visions of Keitaro in Naru's arms not breathing would assail her. As she was about to give up she heard a small knock on her door. Getting up to see who it was she opened her door and came face to face with her sister's stern countenance. Suddenly formal and stiff she greeted her.

"Hello sister, I had not expected you so soon."

"Hello Motoko. After speaking to you on the phone I felt it was necessary to arrive with all due haste. I was very disturbed by what little you told me and felt that I needed to speak to you personally to get a better picture before taking action."

"Well then, please come in." Stepping aside she let her sister into her room.

Little had changed since she last visited. The only sign that anything was amiss was the slight clutter in what was usually an immaculate room. This spoke volumes to Tsuruko of her sister's distress.

Sitting at the low table the two faced each other across it.

"So Motoko, I would like you to relate to me the reasons behind your claims of having dishonored yourself and the family."

With a heavy sigh Motoko steeled herself and began the tale of her actions starting with Keitaro's arrival two years ago.

She started with the recounting of the accident in the hot springs between Keitaro and Naru. She recounted the insults and challenge for continued stay and her repeated disrespect of him after he had beaten her. She told of the accusations of perversion, the use of family techniques on his person, the repeated physical abuse and belittling she heaped on him. Then she told of how she had begun to respect him for his courage and determination, how he would never give up and would help anyone who needed it regardless of how impossible the situation. Lastly she told of how just a few months ago she had finally begun to look before acting and had discovered he had been trying to explain every time and they never listened, they just assumed the worst of him and ignored the truth. It was then that she discovered that she just might have strong feelings for him and that terrified her. Terrified her so much she had failed to stop the violence, the abuse. She was afraid of losing the friendship and trust of the other residents if she spoke out and now…

Tsuruko's expression remained calm though inside she wanted to scream and yell, to vilify and condemn, but she couldn't. The pain she saw in Motoko's eyes, her body language, stayed her tongue. Motoko was already punishing herself enough that anything she could say would pale in comparison. She got up, moved around the table, kneeled next to her sister and hugged her. Motoko collapsed into the embrace and cried.

After almost a half an hour Motoko's sobs had ceased. Tsuruko relaxed her hold on Motoko and urged her to sit up.

"Now sister I must tell you how things will go for you from here. I must contact the clan elders and tell them what you have done. They will want to speak to Mr. Urashima and get his side of the story and after he confirms what you have said you will be expelled from the clan."

Watching carefully Tsuruko sees first the terror then the anguish on Motoko's face. Thinking this to mean that Motoko understands the consequences she begins to rise. Before she can she hears Motoko speak in a very soft whisper.

"You can't…

"He won't…

"It will hurt him too much."

"What do you mean Motoko?"

"He won't do it. He will take all the blame on himself. It will kill him if you try to make him lay the blame anywhere else. I… I don't know why but he just can't bring himself to cause others pain. He should, we all deserve it for what we have done to him over and over again. When I said he was a saint among men I meant it. I deserve all the punishment you have indicated and much, much more for what I've done but he won't let it happen." Silent tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she bows her head in shame.

Tsuruko looks on in silence. A maelstrom of thoughts swarmed through her head.

'Maybe, just maybe…'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shinobu just finished taking down the last of the wash, folding and sorting it when she checked the time. It was almost dinner time. Sorely tempted to make them all fend for themselves she stops and remembers seeing Tsuruko going to Motoko's room earlier, the older Aoyama had not noticed her when she had passed. Deciding it would be bad manners and an insult to make a guest make their own meal she headed to the kitchen to see what she could throw together. When she arrived she was greeted by a sight akin to seeing a UFO. Kitsune was at the sink pouring out sake bottles with both hands. On the floor around her were about two dozen already empty bottles and the ones in her hands looked to be the last. Unable to control herself she let out a gasp.

Kitsune turned to find Shinobu standing in the doorway. A sudden surge of desperation overtook her and she called out to her.

"Shinobu, wait, don't leave, I have to talk to you, please. I don't know who else to talk to. I need you to listen please."

Fighting the urge to run Shinobu enters the kitchen. "What is so important Mitsune?"

Kitsune flinched at the use of her real name. Hearing it made what she had to ask Shinobu that much more important.

"What you said to me this morning, about what I've done to Keitaro, I need you to tell me again."

A look of confusion crossed Shinobu's face.

"I… I went to my room after you yelled at me and started to think about what you said. I couldn't understand why you were accusing me of such terrible things. I didn't remember doing any of that. Then I remembered seeing Keitaro yesterday and I got scared. I thought about what he said to me and… and I started to remember. It came as bits and pieces at first but started to come clearer. I found memories of setting him up for beatings from Naru and Motoko, taking down the sign he had put up on the door of the baths, calling Naru and Motoko anytime he had one of his accidents with you or Kaolla. I remembered coming-on to him repeatedly to get money or free rent and then telling Naru he was molesting me." She bowed her head and her voice became quiet. "I remember thinking it was all so much fun. I had to run to the bathroom to be sick. I puked for a long time and then I cried." Looking back up, she pleaded to the young woman. "Please, you have to tell me! It's all true isn't!"

Tears beginning to fall from her eyes she answers. "Yes Kitsune, it's all true, all of it."

Kitsune collapsed where she was standing as wailing sobs escaped from her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The door to Keitaro's room opened and someone shot in through it and ran to him.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan" cried out Kanako as she latched herself onto him, her arms thrown around his neck.

"I missed you so much. Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay."

"Now that you are her I'm doing much better" he said with a serene smile.

"They told me you were in the hospital but they wouldn't tell me why."

At this Keitaro looked over to the door, where his father and Haruka had just entered, with a questioning look.

"We decided to wait until she saw you to consider telling her about what happened," replied his father.

"Where are mother and granny?"

"We" Haruka started indicating Kiyoshi and herself, "decided it was best if they didn't come."

Keitaro sent them silent thanks as he released his sister from the shared hug.

"Well onii-chan, just why are you here" Kanako asked, her gaze turning stern.

"Well Kanako, I think you should sit down first." He waited for her to comply before continuing.

"I… I kinda had a breakdown yesterday and I did something really stupid. I attempted to take my own life by overdosing on sleeping pills" he told her figuring the truth would be the only thing she would accept since she would know if he was lying.

A gasp escaped her as she threw herself at him again. "Why, why would you want to do that when you would hurt those who love you" she said, tears beginning to fall.

"I didn't think about that, I was hurting and I was mad and… Kanako, I haven't been having a very good life lately and I thought it would be better if I wasn't here."

"Well you are still here now and if I have anything to do with it you will be staying for a very long time. If you were having trouble you should have called and I would have come, you know I would."

"But you were traveling with granny and I didn't want to bother you on your world trip."

"What bother? I've been traveling with granny for over a year. I think I've seen enough of the world to last a lifetime. Right now my place is with you! You have helped me and protected me since I was very little and I think it's time I returned the favor. Granny is tired of me besting her while sparing anyway. The old bat is getting crotchety in her old age and I'm tired of staying with her. From now on I'm not leaving your side until you are well and have your life back."

A warm glow begins to fill Keitaro's heart after hearing Kanako's words. His little sister is finally growing up.

"I'd love to have you with me; I've missed having my wonderful sister in my life."

Watching the heartwarming display in front of them Haruka and Kiyoshi feel that Keitaro may just have a chance at recovery.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Kaolla's room there is a deafening din. Scattered about are pieces of metal, circuit boards, tools and cutting torches. She has been up all night dismantling and destroying all of her "toys". Fierce determination adorns her features. She has reached a decision. She has been thinking long and hard about how she has lived her life so far and has decided that she has made a big mistake. Running away from the scary parts of life by choosing to not grow up isn't working. All she has been doing is hurting the ones she loves. First it was her brother, then her sister Amalla and now Keitaro. She can't keep on this way. Time has come to grow up and throw away childish things. 'From now on I will only create things to help others and to make them happy, no more blowing things up. If I don't change Keitaro nii-chan will hate me forever.' With that thought her resolve hardens even further as tears once more begin to trail down her cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since Naru failed to come down for dinner, Kitsune decided to look in on her friend to see if she was okay. There was no answer to her knock so she opened the door and was shocked to find the room almost empty. There were several boxes off to one side and sitting in the middle of the floor was Lido-kun, in his usual place on top of the board blocking the hole in the floor, with a note pinned to his front. Kitsune approached and unpinned the note and read it.

_I'm sorry, so, so sorry._

_What has happened is more my fault than anyone else's. If I had only paid more attention to what I was doing to Keitaro then I might have prevented this. But I was too much of a coward, afraid to admit my feelings and lashing out in anger against Keitaro when I was really angry at myself. I was angry for having feelings for him, angry for not being able to accept those feelings. Only too late did I realize that I love him, I love him more than anything or anyone else._

_Realizing this I also realized that because I love him so much I must leave. I obviously have unresolved anger issues and until I find a way to fix them I cannot be anywhere near him._

_I am going back to my parents for a while to see if I can find answers and help. I will not return until I feel I can be around him without hurting him._

_Please tell him that I truly do love him. I realize that he probably no longer loves me and that's okay. I just hope I can change enough so that he will at least let me be his friend._

_Naru Narusegawa. _

Kitsune sat there in stunned silence, tears once again beginning to fall from her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**A/N:** I changed the last two parts of the previous chapter to fit the continuity of the story better. If you read it before 8/7/11 you may want to check out the change as it will impact the continuing story.

I also indicated that this chapter would be out sooner. I am not and will not apologize for the time between chapters. This story is a creative endeavor and will create itself at its own pace, not some preconceived schedule. With that said I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy what I have created.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 7**

Natsumi found her oldest daughter working out back in the family garden.

"Mutsumi?"

"Yes mother."

"I have a job for you. Since you will be moving to attend school anyway I think you will be the perfect choice for this task."

"Oh, is this a family matter mother?"

"You could call it that. Do you remember a young man named Keitaro Urashima?"

"Of course I remember Kei-kun" she replied with a broad smile.

"Well I am sorry to say that he is in need of our family's unique services."

Mutsumi's smile faltered. "Is it bad?'

"Yes it is dear; he attempted to take his own life day before yesterday. I have received a request from Tsuruko Aoyama and his cousin Haruka. The immediate danger is over for now but he has experienced severe emotional and physical trauma and has been diagnosed with clinical depression."

"Oh my, how could this have happened? He was such a sweet boy when we were younger."

"From what I have been informed it is very complicated. So rather than confuse the facts I have set up a meeting for you with Haruka. She will tell you the story as she understands it before you speak to him. He will be in the hospital for at least a week for evaluation so you need not rush but Haruka would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Yes mother I will make arrangements immediately. Do you know if I will be able to stay at the Inn while I'm there?"

"Actually that's the one piece of good news in all this. The inn was changed into an all girls dorm a since you were there last and Haruka has indicated that there is a room available for your use if you want it."

"Good, that will make things easier. I will pack immediately. Please let Haruka know that I will be there before the end of the week mother."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuruko knocked on the door of the closed tea house. A few minutes later Haruka opened the door.

"Good evening Haruka-san."

"Good evening Tsuruko", Haruka replied eying the woman. "Is there something you need?"

Recognizing the edge in Haruka's voice Tsuruko got right to the point.

"I have spoken to my sister and heard some very grave facts. Facts which indicated a grim yet necessary chain of events would need to occur. Motoko, in her emotional confusion over events of the past and their impact on her perceived view of the world in which she was raised caused her to make some very bad choices. She committed acts that are viewed by our family and traditions to be most heinous. For these acts there is only one punishment, expulsion from the family and removal of all rights to practice any and all family arts. I was ready to set into motion the necessary steps to this end but…"

"But what?" Haruka asked wondering where this was going.

"I told Motoko what I would have to do and she was ready to accept whatever punishment the family deemed fit. I then explained that I would have to speak to Keitaro to get his statement of the events to present to the family and that they would also wish to hear his side of the story in person. At this she nearly broke down. I took this for her finally understanding the meaning of what was to befall her until she began to mutter how they couldn't and he wouldn't. I was very confused.

"Motoko has indicated that Keitaro would refuse to blame her, that he will take all the blame for what has transpired. Is this true?"

With an exasperated sigh Haruka nods her head. "Yea, he probably will. Ever since he was little Kei would do his best to make everyone happy. If taking the blame for something brought that about then so be it. As he forms closer relationships, people he deems friends, he will go even farther. He will take responsibility for anything that might cause the other harm with absolutely no regard for himself. If it's a female he will suffer anything to keep her from harm, and I do mean anything." The last was spoken with deep sorrow as Haruka fought back tears.

The reality of her sister's words finally dawned on her. Motoko's pain was not caused by shaming her honor or her family. It was for this man, for Keitaro Urashima.

That was it, the last piece. She could salvage her sister's life and help save Keitaro.

"Haruka-san, I believe I know of a way to help your… cousin? Nephew?"

Haruka grimaced at the question.

"Both actually," she held up her hand to forestall Tsuruko's reply.

"Technically I'm his cousin. Granny adopted me when my mother died so legally I'm his aunt. With that out of the way what do you mean you can help him?"

"Well, as I was saying, normally Motoko's actions should result in her expulsion but without the testimony of the injured party the clan cannot expel her. They can however censure her and require her to enact reparations to the injured party.

"I don't know if you have had the chance to speak to Motoko concerning her confessed transgressions but she is taking it very hard. So hard in fact that I believe she would accept nothing less than assigning herself Keitaro's sworn protector, vassal almost, who's honor depends solely on her lord's safety and well being. This could serve to protect Keitaro while he recovers and at the same time allow Motoko to regain her honor and her place in the clan. If Keitaro is the man you say he is he would accept nothing less as concession to allowing her to do so. It would also allow him to stay here and recover rather than having to find safe haven elsewhere.

"Please think about it and let me know if this could be done. I love my sister dearly and find myself responsible in part for her past flawed beliefs. I hope with this I can save her not only from herself but from my folly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The train clacked down the rails as Naru sat frowning deep in thought. She was unsure of her choice of destination but definitely sure that she made the right choice in leaving the Hinata-sou as she had. Staying would have only made her feel worse than she already does. With memories of Keitaro around every corner and the bad far out weighting the good, escape was the only way to keep her sanity, or what little she had left, intact.

What awaits her ahead is terrifying in it's own right but compared to what is behind…

Four years ago she left her home, left behind her mother and her new family, her step father and step sister. She told herself that it was to let them become the new family that they were and that she was just in the way of that. There was more to the reasons of her departure than she was willing to admit at the time and only recently has she even thought to question their real portent.

Her father had left them for another woman, left her mother and her to fend for themselves. They, no she had been betrayed by the father that she loved and thought the world of. She had been daddy's little girl all of her life and when he left she had been scarred by it. She had cried at first, and then tried to figure out what she had done wrong for him to leave her. When her mother had explained that it wasn't Naru's fault, it was something that happened between mommies and daddies that wasn't because of the children. Sometimes mommies and daddies just fall out of love with each other and they separated. Naru learned to accept this in time but when her daddy never visited or called her she decided that he didn't really love her. To her thinking Naru believes that this was when she started to distrust men. When her mother remarried she found it increasingly harder and harder to remain in her home with a "man", because she had come to the conclusion that men couldn't be trusted and they didn't really want a loving relationship, they just wanted sex.

Looking back Naru sees the flaw in that thinking and realizes that through her treatment of Keitaro she has some very serious personal mental issues. Issues she needs to address and correct if she ever hopes to see Keitaro again. Thus her journey back to where it all started to go wrong in her life, home to her mother and her family, if they'll have her.

An hour later Naru stands in front of her former home. With fear gripping her heart she knocks tentatively on the door and waits for someone to answer. Eventually the door opens and Naru sees her mother's shocked expression at her presence. Timidly Naru greets her.

"Hello mother, I'm home."

"Naru?"

Naru suddenly finds herself engulfed in her mother's embrace and suddenly she feels the familiar warmth of her mother's love surround her. Maybe, just maybe there is hope for her yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kanako sat quietly watching her onii-chan sleep. Dr. Akagi not only agreed but encouraged her to stay with him.

As she watched him sleep she strolled through her memories of him.

She was only 4 years old when she was adopted out of the orphanage. Her new parents were very nice to her and her new mother was ecstatic when they came to pick her up and take her home. It was then that she first met him. Her onii-chan. Before him she had never had a friend, before him no one had ever been kind to her. Onii-chan never lied to her, he never got mad at her, and he never blamed her for anything even if she knew she was wrong. The day she was officially adopted she got a new set of parents but in her heart what she really got was her onii-chan, Keitaro Urashima, the first and only real family she ever had and all she will ever need.

Now it was her turn to be there for him. To be his rock, his life line, to make HIM realize that there is at least one person who cares and needs him to live.

At about 2:30 am Kanako awoke from a light doze to the sounds of onii-chan thrashing in his bed, obviously having a nightmare. She got up from the lounger she had been in and climbed in beside him, embraced him lightly and began whispering to him that she was there and he wasn't alone anymore, just as he had for her all those years ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seta Noriyasu stepped off the plane back on to Japanese soil again. His last dig, though not as revealing as he would have liked, had been quite profitable. Profitable enough that he would be able to start the Pararakelse project right away instead of six months from now.

Thirty minutes later, walking away from what looks like a fatal crash of white utility van (had to have something lighthearted in this fic) Seta sees the notice board for accepted students. Digging through his pockets he pulls out a crumpled piece of paper with two student numbers on it. Quickly finding both numbers listed he chuckles to himself, 'I believe that life on campus could become quite interesting with the two of them getting in, then again can it survive?'


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 8**

_He sat there in the sand box overlooking the fanciful but poor replica of Edo Castle he had built, lost in fantasies of great daring and skill as he, the great Samurai Warrior, defended his Lord and country. As he played two young girls approached and asked to play with him. As they played he imagined himself the noble protector keeping watch over his lord's ladies. This brought smiles from both of them as they chose to play along. The older of the two, who had long shiny black hair, played the part of lady in waiting to the younger auburn haired girl who took on the role of princess. They played happily for what seemed hours until the older girl was called away by her parents, thus leaving him alone with the sweet young girl who he found himself liking so much he asks if she will be his friend. She smiles shyly at him and accepts. Thus he spends most of his days playing with her and sometimes the older girl who also chose to become friends with them._

_Summer progressed and time for the girls to leave the inn was fast approaching. In an effort to keep their friendship from dying with the summer the older girl begins to tell her two friends of a story she overheard about a way to a happy life. "If friends meet up at Tokyo University as students and attend together then they can find eternal happiness. So we could promise each other to meet up at Tokyo University together and renew our friendship." This sounded like a good idea so he readily agreed and so did the younger girl. When the older girl left for home before the other she reminded him of the promise and he vowed not to forget. A few days later he said goodbye to the younger girl and made the same promise to her. In response she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed in embarrassment as he grinned back at her._

_The world fades around him and a new scene appears before him, the auburn haired girl, all grown up and smiling. He steps forward to greet her and finds himself being ignored. She is smiling but apparently not at him. He says hello and asks if she remembers him and she scowls at him. "Of course I remember you, you're that no good moron pervert. Didn't I tell you never to bother me?"_

_He looks at her in shock. "But we are friends, we promised to meet here when we grew up, don't you remember?"_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about. Now leave me alone before you regret it."_

"_But we promised and you kissed me. I've been waiting all my life to see you again, please…"_

_He reaches out to grasp her hand only to be hit brutally hard and sent flying into a nearby wall. He looks up to see her leaving as the pain begins to register in his heart and body and he screams._

Kanako shoots bolt upright in her chair as she is awoken by an anguished scream from Keitaro. She hurries to his side to find him thrashing in his bed, sweat and tears covering his face as he mutters in his sleep. As she embraces him in an attempt to calm him she hears what he is muttering over and over.

"…please remember me, please…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haruka is just about ready to open the tea shop for the day when someone knocks. Opening the door she is greeted by a smiling young woman.

"Haruka Urashima?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello, you probably don't remember me but I'm Mutsumi Otohime. My mother sent me here to help Keitaro."

"Of course Mutsumi-chan, how could I ever forget you? You have grown up so beautifully. Come in, come in."

"I wish we could have met again under better circumstances but…" She lets out a mournful sigh. "We have a lot of work to do Haruka-san. I got here as fast as I could. I would like to get moved in and get started before going to see Keitaro."

"Ok, I can call up to the dorm and let them know you are here. I need to open the shop so I'll be down here till diner time. If you need to speak with me further you can catch me on a break or at diner."

"Good, I'll stop back once I'm settled in. Are any of the tenants in the dorm now?"

"Just Motoko Aoyama, she has taken some time off of school to help out until we can arrange an interim manager."

"Would she be an acceptable person to talk to about Keitaro's incident?"

"Actually, I believe she would be the best choice since she appears to be the only one keeping a level head at the moment. I also believe she may know more about what happened than anyone else."

"Very well, I will probably come see you after lunch." With that she bid Haruka goodbye and proceeded up to the dorm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haruka was at work cleaning tables when she felt a familiar presence behind her. 'Oh shit, I knew I was forgetting someone else who needed contacting' she thought. Turning around she looks up with a blank expression.

"Funny you should show up now, almost like karma." 'But is it good or bad karma?' she wonders.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend Haruka?" Seta asks in a plaintive tone.

"No Seta, I'm just on edge these days. Something very serious happened on the day the exam results were released…"

"Yea, I saw that both Keitaro and Naru passed", seta interrupted, "I came over to congratulate them."

An icy glare from Haruka stopped Seta from continuing. "I need to tell you something without you interrupting me. Now go in back and make us some tea, you know which one. I'll be there before the tea is done. I just want to finish the tables first."

Giving a nod and a grunt Seta turns and heads back to Haruka's rooms to do her bidding. As he reaches the cupboard where the tea is stored he thinks back to the other times he had a cup of the "_special"_ Urashima tea, a blend made only for family use. Every other time he had been invited to share a cup of the blend the news that accompanied it turned out to be life changing at best and tragic at worst. Something told him it was the latter.

Haruka entered just as he was pouring the water into the cups. She sat down with a heavy sigh and thanked him for preparing the tea. Starring into her cup she pauses to calm her emotions. This man before her always brought chaos to her life, often to good results, but… With lingering thoughts she begins.

"Now as I was saying, something very serious happened on the day the exam results were released. I will begin by saying that no, the exam results had nothing to do with what happened, in fact they were unknown to everyone but me." Seta remained silent as she paused to drink from her cup. "As to congratulating them, neither one of them is here. Naru went home to her parents and Keitaro is in the hospital."

Seta nearly choked on his tea as he heard hospital. 'Keitaro, in the hospital, how…'

"The morning the results were released Keitaro…; Keitaro was immediately assaulted by one of Su's "Toys" while attempting to eat breakfast. After destroying said toy he blew up and finally said what was on his mind to each and every one of them, starting with Su. After that he left and went to his room. At this point Naru had finally rebooted. In his rant he had told her that he loved her but that he also hated her for everything she had done to him. Figuring she had to do something before she lost him, because she also loves him, she followed him to his room. She stops at the door as Keitaro continued to pour out his sorrows. When Naru finally opened his door she found him not breathing and an empty pill bottle and a note. She screamed attracting the rest of the tenants who worked to save Keitaro. He is now in the hospital under observation; Kanako has been allowed to stay with him. Naru left the day after it happened, she left a note, Kitsune found it. Anything else you want to know you'll have to ask them. Keitaro is restricted to family only so you'll have to wait to see him." Haruka finished, maintaining her calm façade.

"Haruka, could I possibly have another cup", he asked pensively.

"Sure, make me another while you're at it" she replied, feeling just a bit of the weight slipping from her shoulders at Seta's calm presence.

"Is there something about drinking this with a non family member that makes them in charge of the tea or is it just me?" he asks playfully.

"No, just you", she replied with a grin.

Using the time preparing the tea Seta organizes his thoughts, working out possible ways he can help.

"Okay, so, has anyone spoken to Naru since she left and is she aware of the exam results?"

"No and I don't know."

"Does Keitaro know?"

"I told him."

"How does he feel about it?"

"Like fate hates him."

"If it will help I know a way I can keep him in and give him a year until he needs to attend classes. It will take his and his doctor's approval I'm sure but may in turn be the perfect therapy for him. Find out if he's interested and let me know. Tell him he can help me find them instead of just putting them back together; he'll know what I mean."

Haruka suddenly sat up with a shocked expression.

"No, you can't be serious. Just how do you think that will help, taking him off on one of your wild expeditions?"

"The fact that this one won't be as _wild_ as you would expect. It is a continuation of an existing dig I've been waiting to get more funding for. My last project ended early, under budget and was very lucrative, leaving me with all the resources to go back to Pararakelse."

"Ah, the _paradise project_ you were always so fond of", Haruka says easing back in her chair.

"Yes, and since Keitaro has been working for me while studying for the entrance exam I can use that as reason to request he be allowed to defer his first year to field study as a precursor to majoring in archeology. I know he enjoyed the work and seemed quite interested in continuing. Kami knows time away from here would be a blessing."

"That it would, I'll speak to him. Now get out of here, I'll have lunch customers any minute now."

Haruka shooed him out and he gave her a roguish grin as he left. He headed for his office hoping to find a phone number in his files.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Motoko sat down on the sofa in the lounge area with a sigh of relief. Taking over as temporary manager was turning out to be quite a chore. Her respect for Keitaro's abilities as manager has risen considerably in the last week. 'How did he ever do it? Maintenance, cleaning, studying and the repairs of the additional damages… I can barely keep up with the job and all I have extra is my training. Once again I must admit my shortcomings in the face of evidence I was to ignorant see, that Keitaro is an honorable man with the caring and compassion of a saint, who never asked anything for himself, only for others. I only hope that he will accept my service and allow me to redeem myself. Sister is still meeting with the clan elders; hopefully she can get them to agree to her plan. If they don't I will still swear allegiance to him and do all in my power to give him back his life and help him find the happiness he so richly deserves.'

Motoko's thoughts are interrupted by someone in the entrance hall of the inn.

"Hello?" she hears.

Getting up to greet the apparent guest she walks out to the entrance.

"Please pardon my intrusion but Haruka-san said I could find a Motoko Aoyama here who could help me."

"Ah, yes, you must be Otohime-san. I am Motoko, pleased to meet you."

"I am Mutsumi Otohime, pleased to meet you. Haruka said I should speak to you about Keitaro that you could tell me tell me what happened to him that day and what may have led to it."

"I will do my best but first let me show you to your room. You can get settled, then meet me in the kitchen for a cup of tea."

Motoko proceeds to lead Mutsumi upstairs to room 202. "You will be staying here. There is a futon in the storage closet in the corner along with fresh linens. You are free to do your own laundry but the young lady who cooks for us is willing to do laundry for the tenants for a nominal fee. Meals are at the normal hours, you will be called when they are ready to be served. The open air baths are available unless being cleaned at which time a sign will be posted outside the baths stating such. Haruka said you had stayed here before so I believe you know where the other facilities are located."

"Yes, I remember where everything is" she replied brightly.

"Then I will leave you to settle while I go make the tea."

"Thank you Motoko, I'll be down shortly."

Twenty minutes later Mutsumi entered the kitchen and greeted Motoko and sat down to share a cup of tea.

"So Motoko, could you tell me what happened that day to Keitaro?"

Motoko proceeded to retell the story just as she had to Haruka that night including Naru's part. Through it all Mutsumi sat sipping her tea with an expression of interest and concern. When she finished Mutsumi sat quietly for several minutes before speaking.

"So each of the tenants was in some way responsible for what has happened to Keitaro?"

"Yes, though some of us more than the others."

"What was your part in this?"

Motoko bowed her head in shame. "I accused him of being a dishonorable perverted male and punished him with the special arts taught by my family. I caused him immeasurable amounts of physical pain for perceived wrongdoing without seeking out evidence or justification. I insulted his character and his honor constantly. For two years I did this, for two years I refused to see what he really was. A few months ago I began to see a change in him. He no longer smiled; he no longer attempted to socialize with me or my fellow tenants. He began to do his chores very late at night or very early in the mornings in an apparent attempt to avoid all of us. Only then did I begin to question my behavior towards him and the answers I came up with disgusted and sickened me. I had used my vaunted honor as an excuse to attack a "vile male" who was in no way deserving of such treatment." Tears began to trail down Motoko's cheeks, which she ignored.

"I spent my meditation time reviewing my memories of the last two years. The clearer those memories became the more I saw the true Keitaro-san, a man with a heart of gold and the convictions of a saint. Everything he did here he did for us, to keep us safe, to protect us from everything including ourselves. I decided something needed to change because Keitaro-san's ki was beginning to fade. But I was too afraid of the reactions of the other tenants to act and as the recent events attest; I was too late to react and was almost too late to prevent the loss of a noble man."

Mutsumi reached across the table and put her hand over Motoko's.

"You have taken the first step then Motoko-san; you have identified your demons and now must face them and banish them. Keitaro-san will forgive you and probably already has. You now need to forgive yourself."

"I cannot, not until I have paid him back for the dishonor I have committed against him and his family."

"I understand and I believe you are already doing that. I wish to help you to accomplish this. I will be staying he for as long as it takes to help heal Keitaro and to do that I will need the help and cooperation of all of you. I will work with each and every one of you to help heal this unique family you have here and kami willing bring back Keitaro's happiness."

"Thank you Otohime-san" Motoko replied looking up at Mutsumi with a hopeful expression.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 9**

Naru sat on the bed in her room at her parent's house. It's been two days since she left the Hinata-sou and she has spent many hours thinking. She attempted to discover where the anger she so often displays came from, just when did it start?

She wanted to blame her father because he abandoned her but she knows that that isn't the real reason. But it may have been the start. His leaving led to the ridicule of the other children at school who would haze and bully her for not having a father. To help her deal with that she just applied herself to her studies and became a studious student who gained the respect of her teachers and many of her classmates.

Her problems persisted though with the delinquents who at first wouldn't stop bullying her. Then in later years, when she began to develop into a very pretty young woman, those same delinquents would try to sexually harass her. Upon discovering that the teachers were going to do nothing to stop them she began to resort to violence to deal with them. It was then she discovered she had a natural talent and the result was her infamous "Naru Punch".

The culmination of first her resentment towards her father, then the delinquents and lastly the sexist attitudes of the male dominated society in Japan she found herself reacting with violence to any male who even remotely showed any interest in her.

Thus poor clumsy Keitaro, the one truly noble man in her life, who was born with the worst luck it would appear, fell victim to her automatic reaction.

Despite all of that he remained true to his feelings for her and wormed his way into her heart. If only she could have found the courage to tell him.

_Knock, knock. _"Naru?"

Naru's mother opened her door and entered carrying a book. Approaching the bed she sat down next to Naru.

"Naru dear, are you feeling any better?"

Naru nods, "A bit mom, but… I still feel terrible about what I did and I still have to find a way to correct it."

"Well I thought you might need a break so I dug out this old photo album, I figured it might cheer you up. These pictures are from when you were really small, when you still had health problems and we were staying at the Hinata-sou in hopes that it would help."

"Wait, did you say I stayed at the Hinata when I was small?" Naru asked confused.

"Why yes, you were three at the time."

"…I, I didn't remember." For some reason Naru feels uneasy at this information.

Opening the photo album Naru's mother begins to show her the pictures.

"You were so cute in your sakura kimono" her mother gushes as Naru smiles at the picture.

"I guess I was" she admits, slightly embarrassed.

They sit there for about half an hour smiling and laughing at all of the pictures of young Naru until they got towards the back of the book and there are pictures with other children with Naru.

At first there is a girl of about 9 or 10 with long dark hair in a pony tail who Naru identified as Haruka. Then there were a few with another girl only a couple of years older than Naru that she couldn't identify.

"Who is that mom?" Naru asks.

"Oh, let me think. I believe that was the daughter of the Otohime's who were staying there that summer also; I don't remember her name though."

It was the picture on the last page of the album that nearly froze Naru to the core.

"Mom…" she almost whispered, "who is that little boy in the sand box with me and the other girl."

Naru held her breath waiting for an answer.

"That is Hina's grandson; I don't remember his name though. You and he were nearly inseparable the last week of that summer. He was always there whenever you wanted to play and he was so nice and kind. He made sure you were always safe, I always knew I could leave you to play without hovering around when he was there."

The fist that had loosened around her heart over the last two days suddenly clenched in a death grip.

'The promise… The promise girl… It was me…'

Naru threw herself at her mother and clung to her and began to cry in long mournful wails.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dr. Akagi sat at his desk, a somber expression on his face, reading over the first session he had with Keitaro Urashima from his file.

Opening the bottom drawer on his desk he pulls out a sake bottle and cup and pours himself a drink. He gulps down the bitter liquid as he replays that session with the young man in his mind.

"_Keitaro, do you know why you are here?"_

"_Because I attempted to commit suicide" he replies flatly._

"_Can you tell me why you did that?"_

"_Because everyone would be better off without me" Keitaro replies with the same emotionless tone._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I'm just a burden to everyone, they would all be happier without me around."_

"_Have any of them told you that?"_

"_No…"_

"_No what Keitaro?"_

"_No, they didn't have to…"_

_Dr. Akagi waited for Keitaro to continue._

"_Their actions and words were enough."_

"_Did they abuse you?" the doctor prompted but Keitaro remained silent._

"_Keitaro, you were thoroughly examined after you were stabilized. We looked for signs of previous attempts at suicide you may have made, we found none. What we did find were signs of repeated physical abuse of a rather severe nature."_

_Dr. Akagi watched as Keitaro went very pale and his eyes went wide like a wild animal in the oncoming headlights._

"_Can you tell me who did this to you?"_

_Keitaro looked down at his hands and spoke so quietly Dr. Akagi nearly missed it._

"_It wasn't their fault."_

"_Why do you say that Keitaro?"_

_Keitaro looked up at the doctor and spoke with emotion for the first time._

"_Because it wasn't, they did nothing wrong!" Sadness, hurt and regret burned in his eyes and expression._

_Dr. Akagi tried for another twenty minutes to get Keitaro to say more but he remained stoically silent._

He sat and pondered the puzzle that is Keitaro Urashima. How did he get to where he is? What happened in his life to get him here? Did this promise he made play a part?

After downing another cup of the alcoholic beverage the doctor puts the bottle and cup away.

Closing Keitaro's file he sat back with a heavy sigh. In all of his years as a doctor he has never seen anyone like this young man. He has suffered so greatly at the hands of so many for all of his life yet he blames no one but himself for his lot in life.

He has spoken to him and his aunt many times in the past week and has heard stories hardly believable but for the fact that the scars on his body support their validity. His inherent kind and gentle nature has brought him nothing but the ridicule of his peers and his passive nature has brought him so much pain. The fact that he strives to find the goodness in everyone is admirable but at some point he needs to see that he is missing the reality that not all people can be trusted to do so in kind.

Well, as of tomorrow Keitaro will be released. He shows no signs of being a danger to himself and the doctor cannot keep him in observation any longer.

He may be releasing him but he will continue to see Mr. Urashima after his release. He promised himself he would see this young man through this and that's a promise he will keep.

**AN:** I hope this installment meets with your approval. I spent a long time hashing over in my mind how to write this part and found myself hitting a wall. Then a few days ago it just started to come together and the Naru half of the chapter became clearer. When I sat down to the computer to write tonight it just flowed out finally. It's not what I originally envisioned for this part but I'm quite happy with it. Please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 10**

Seta rang the bell of the modest suburban home and waited. The door was answered by an attractive middle aged woman with auburn hair and dark eyes.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Narusegawa, my name is Seta Noriyasu. I was once your daughter's tutor. I am now a professor at Tokyo University. I would like to speak to your daughter Naru."

"Please come in Mr. Noriyasu. I will see if my daughter is available."

"Thank you."

Seta entered the home and removed his shoes and donned a pair of guest slippers from the shelf beside the door and waited in the front hall as Mrs. Narusegawa disappeared inside the home.

A few minutes later Naru appeared.

"Seta-san, why are you here?"

"Hello to you to Naru" Seta replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Seta-san I was just really surprised to see you here."

"Well I've come to see what your plans for the upcoming semester were?"

"Upcoming semester, what are you talking about?" Naru asked puzzled.

"I'm talking about Tokyo University, you and Keitaro passed the entrance exam."

A shocked expression appeared on Naru's face and her mouth hung open speechless.

"I take it you forgot to check your results. Understandable considering recent events" Seta said with a more somber tone.

Naru just nodded.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were aware of your passing and I also wanted to talk about you returning to the Hinata-sou."

"I…I can't, not until I figure a few things out. I can't be anywhere near Keitaro at the moment. I've already hurt him so much and I can't see him until I know how I can fix it, if I can fix it…"

"Well I think I can help you get a start. First, I have a plan I will be talking to Haruka later about that will help Keitaro. If that plan works Keitaro will be traveling with me for the first semester and you will be able to move back to Hinata-sou.

"Second, there is someone who just moved in there who I think will be able to help you. She comes from a long line of healers who specialize in emotional issues and mental health. Her name is Mutsumi Otohime."

"What, did you say Otohime? How old is she?"

"Yes, and I believe she is a couple of years older than you."

'It couldn't be' Naru thought, 'If it is her does she know?'

"Her family are old friends of the Urashima family, they used to stay at the inn often when she and Keitaro were younger" Seta explained.

"I think I may have met her when I was very young" Naru said in a subdued voice, a cold ball of tension forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Good, that should make it much easier. May I give her your phone number so that she can contact you?"

Naru just nodded her assent.

"Then I will speak to you later Naru" Seta said smiling. He then changed back to his shoes and left.

Naru bid him farewell and closed the door. She returned to her room with a shred more hope to the future than she had when she left it and a little bit of added trepidation.

* * *

><p>Shinobu was busy in the kitchen getting ready to start dinner when Kitsune burst in.<p>

"Shinobu, can I help you with dinner?"

"I think I've got it covered Kitsune."

"But Shinobu I need something to do or I'll go out and get a drink."

"Have you done all of your chores yet?"

"Yes, and I've done half of Motoko's and Su's too."

Shinobu looked at Kitsune with shock. 'She must really be desperate.'

"Well Kitsune, can you cut and chop vegetables?"

"Yea, I spent some time during my High School years working in a restaurant kitchen."

"Okay, let me pull a few things out."

Deciding to use Kitsune's dilemma to her advantage Shinobu pulled out a quantity of vegetables sufficient for a few days worth of meals and storage containers.

"Okay, first I need these onions chopped" handing her a 5Kg bag of sweet onions. "When you have them done put them in this storage container and place it on the counter next to the stove. When you have finished that I want you to core and slice these three heads of cabbage in half centimeter thick slices and store as much as you can fit in the other storage container. The remainder can be put into a colander and rinsed in the sink and left to drain. Can you handle that?"

"Sure can sugar" Kitsune replied with a relived smile. "As long as I don't actually have to cook the food I'm just fine."

Smiling back at Kitsune Shinobu turned back to the fridge and removed the other ingredients for their dinner and began to prepare the evening meal.

* * *

><p>Motoko checked over the list of daily chores and was surprised to find that they were all done and that more than half of them were completed by Kitsune. It amazed her how much energy the resident slacker had now that she chose to give up drinking.<p>

Since there were no chores left to do she decided to check on Kaolla since she has not seen her, except for meals, in a couple of days. She knocked on Kaolla's door and waited several moments before it opened.

"Hello Motoko-chan, how are you this evening?" greeted Kaolla in an alarmingly normal and polite manner. "Please come in."

Motoko entered the room and her jaw hit the floor. Looking around she found a normally furnished living space with a desk and chair and a futon lay on the floor. Across from the furnishings in the remainder of the double sized room she saw a work bench, tool boxes, storage cabinets and a freestanding display board with a set of designs stuck up on it. Gone was the tropical forest and hammock that previously greeted her upon entering in the past.

Deciding to tread lightly in this situation Motoko replied in an equally normal fashion. "I am doing well Kaolla-chan. I hope you are as well."

"I have been better" Kaolla replied with a strained smile. "How do you like my new room?"

"I must admit, I was rather shocked at first but now I am just curious Kaolla-chan. May I ask why you have changed your room?"

"Well Motoko, I was very hurt by Keitaro's words and his attempted suicide. At first I wanted to be mad at him but then I began to think about what he said and I saw the truth in his words.

" In my fear of growing up and assuming my proper place in the ruling class of my home country and having to get married, I decided I would remain a child so I didn't have to. All I accomplished with my actions was to hurt others.

"I ran away from my family and came here because they wanted me to act my age and stop destroying things with my _**TOYS**_.

"When I got here I found a place I could continue to remain a child because no one stopped me. When Keitaro came I found a target for my _**TOYS**_ that seem to not only be indestructible but willing to let me do whatever I wanted.

"In reality, my _**TOYS**_ are actually weapons and what I did to Keitaro was a crime that I should by all rights be prosecuted and punished for. Also since the residents here did nothing to stop or impede me, they also should be prosecuted and punished.

"Since both of us know that Keitaro would never let that happen I have decided to finally take responsibility and grow up."

As a tear slowly trails down Kaolla's face she asks in a quiet voice. "Do you think Keitaro will ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will Kaolla-chan" Motoko replies as she steps forward to hug the young girl.

"Yea Motoko but, will he ever be my friend again?" she asks as she breaks down and cries in Motoko's embrace.

* * *

><p>Haruka had just finished closing up the tea shop and was headed to her rooms in back when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"We're closed", she called out.

"Haruka, it's Seta, I need to talk to you. It's about Keitaro."

Haruka walked back into the shop and opened the door.

"I just finished up, come on back and I'll make us some tea." She turned and headed back, leaving Seta it re-secure the door. After he was done he followed her.

Seta got out the cups and set the table while Haruka prepared the tea. After they were settled with their tea Haruka asked Seta, "So what's this about and what does it have to do with Keitaro?"

"Well…you remember when I told you I had an idea on how to help Keitaro keep his placement in this year's freshman class?" began Seta.

"Yea…?"

"The perfect solution just fell into my lap."

"Do I really want to know?" Haruka replied plaintively.

"First I ask you to hear me out before commenting, okay?"

"Sure", she replied giving him her patented bored look.

"Well, as you know, when Keitaro had his incident I was on a plane flying back. When I got to the campus I checked the test results and found out Keitaro had finally passed."

Haruka nods indicating for Seta to continue.

"When you told me about what happened to Keitaro I started thinking and I think I have a way for Keitaro to not only be able to start this semester but to be able to do so without causing undue stress.

"I have a student dig on location this semester. We'll be going to the United States, a dig in Arizona. Since Keitaro has already been helping me the University will allow me to request him as my personal assistant. Originally I was planning to arrange a change to the Pararakelse site but that wouldn't be a viable choice for helping Keitaro.

"It's a routine learning dig, on National Park land so there will be no danger. All of the students in attendance will be male and we have a private camping area. While we are there I can see about talking Keitaro into learning some calming exercises. I just won't tell him they are basic martial arts forms." Seta finished with a playful grin.

"What about his elective courses" Haruka asked.

"Students on field trips are allowed to self study (I would help him with that) and take the tests online. As for his English, he'll be interacting with American academics and students; by the time he comes back he should be able to speak it naturally."

"Just how long is this dig and when would he have to leave?" Haruka asked acidly.

"Only four months, he'll be back for the second semester. We leave just after the beginning of the summer semester, so there will be about a month before he would have to be ready." Seta replied lightly.

"Good, because his doctor will have to clear him for it" Haruka replied.

"There is just one hitch" Seta replied. "He'll have to major in Archaeology. He'll still be able to choose a minor though."

"That's up to Keitaro" Haruka replied. "He'll be home tomorrow, you can ask him then. I'm going to have him stay here in the spare bedroom for now. Going back up there won't help him; in fact I'm not sure if he will ever climb those stairs again."

Having no reply Seta just sat there in silence drinking tea with Haruka.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**A/N:** Chapter 10 has been modified to make the discussion between Seta and Haruka clearer. My son read it and told me it felt like I dropped into an already started conversation. XD

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 11**

Tsuruko sat in the lotus position in the small grassy clearing behind her family home in Kyoto. She had been there since before dawn seeking inner calm, her attempts failing miserably. The clan council would be meeting shortly and she was expected to report on Motoko. They were aware of the occurrence of an _incident _involving the Urashima clan but not of its nature.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she arose from her long morning of failure. Hopefully the meeting would meet with more success. Now if only…

* * *

><p>"And now for the report on the family heir, Tsuruko is Motoko ready to assume her familial duties?" asked the head council elder.<p>

"Motoko has achieved her goal of mastering the family arts, but…"

"Good, good, when will she be returning?" the elder asked interrupting Tsuruko.

'It's now or never', Tsuruko thought to herself as she bowed respectfully to the elder before turning and addressing the council as a whole.

"As I'm sure you have all heard by now, there has been an incident involving Motoko and the Urashima clan. Motoko has committed acts which have dishonored the Urashima clan. These acts have shown me that Motoko has not yet achieved the necessary inner strength of character to lead the clan. I therefore seek guidance in how to deal with this dilemma."

"How has she dishonored them and have they lodged a formal complaint?" asked the head elder.

"She has used techniques of her art against a member of the Urashima clan who was not only unarmed but untrained."

This drew several gasps from the council members. The Urashima were legendary practitioners of a "secrete" family art. They had all assumed that the incident had been an unplanned duel that had got out of hand.

Tsuruko sensed that her moment had arrived.

"No complaint, formal or otherwise, has been issued by the Urashima. Motoko herself has confessed her transgressions to me personally. She feels that she has shamed the family name and requests the chance to make reparations for her acts against the Urashima family heir."

The silence in the council chamber was ominous.

After several minutes the head elder spoke.

"A transgression of this nature has _never_ happened in clan history. As there is no precedence here the council need not debate the issue but _may_ object to my decision on this matter.

"Motoko, the sole remaining direct heir of the clan, has shamed the family name. Her dishonor of not only the Aoyama clan but also the Urashima clan demands that a price be paid to return honor to both.

"Motoko shall serve the Urashima family as a retainer until this debt of honor is paid in full. The judges of when this has been achieved shall be I, Tsuruko and Motoko herself as confessor of her own dishonor. By coming forward and confessing her transgressions of her own free will shows that she has seen their depth within her soul. As such, only she can truly gage the weight of this debt and the price demanded of her to balance the scales.

"In this manner only shall Motoko yet learn that that to lead one must first learn to serve.

"Until that time Tsuruko shall continue to serve in the role of leader in regency. Are there any objections?"

Silence once again befell the chamber.

"Tsuruko, you shall inform Motoko of our decision and negotiate with the Urashima the terms of her duties" the elder finished with a bow of dismissal.

Bowing deeply to the elder Tsuruko thanked him for his wisdom and turned to leave the council chamber. As the doors closed behind her a large smile broke out on her face.

The old man had responded exactly like she hoped he would. He being the most honorable of all the clan as a whole she expected him to treat it as purely a debt of honor. Though it had been the elder's decision she had to thank Keitaro's unmatched compassion for this decision. Now she must hurry back. She needs to get this started as fast as possible. Only then can she too begin to repay her part of the debt, for surely she is as much to blame as Motoko. After all, was it not her duty to raise Motoko properly in her deceased parent's stead? A duty she had surely failed.

* * *

><p>At dinner time, just as the tenants gathered at the table, Motoko entered with their new dorm mate.<p>

"I would like to introduce all of you to Otohime Mutsumi. She will be staying here from now on."

Mutsumi made a polite bow to the seated tenants.

"Otohime –san, I would like to introduce you the tenants of the Hinata-sou, Kono Mitsune, Maehara Shinobu and Kaolla Su. Kono-san is a freelance writer and Maehara- san and Su-san are both students."

Each of the young women inclined their heads politely to Mutsumi as they were introduced.

"I am very pleased to meet each of you. I will be staying here while attending school myself" Mutsumi began with a smile but her expression suddenly turned somber.

"I have also come as a representative of my family to assist in the healing of Urashima Keitaro and anyone else involved in the recent tragedy that has occurred here. I would like to meet with each of you separately over the next few days and discuss the incident and what you feel may have contributed to it. In order to help Urashima-san I will need to understand his living environment and his interactions with each of you. Once there is a clearer picture of what has occurred I will help each of you to be able to interact with Urashima-san in a way that will help him to return to his former stable and happy life. This will not be easy or quick. The trauma that Urashima san has experienced has severely damaged his psyche, self confidence and ability to interact with others. In time I hope help to reverse the damage completely but am unsure if this is possible, for this incident may leave a permanent effect on how he views the world around him and the people he interacts with. Please work with me to help him heal."

An uncomfortable silence pervaded the room after Mutsumi finished speaking. Each of the young women lost in thoughts of their own misdeeds and guilt.

Motoko broke the silence by offering to help Shinobu bring out the food.

After a mostly silent meal they began to get up to leave the table. Mutsumi chose that moment to ask each of them when would be best to speak to each of them.

"I-I would like to do it tomorrow morning if I could" Shinobu said. "I will be hanging the laundry then but I feel the activity will help me to be able to talk about it."

"That would be fine Maehara-san" replied Mutsumi.

"Thank you, and please call me Shinobu please."

"Of course Shinobu-san" Mutsumi replied with a small smile.

"Could we talk in the hot springs after dinner tomorrow?" Mitsune asked.

"Certainly Kono-san, I would love to try out the hot springs too and the relaxing atmosphere should help."

"I am unsure when I will be free tomorrow but if you can catch me between tasks I will be more than happy to sit down with you" Motoko said.

"Thank you Motoko-san" Mutsumi replied.

Since Kaolla seemed to be walking away without any intention of answering Mutsumi's request she called after her.

"Su-san, when might you be available to speak with me tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Otohime-san but I won't need your help, I already know what I have to do to help Keitaro onii-san." With that Kaolla ran up the stairs and into her room with the rest of them staring at her with bewildered expressions.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 12**

"I've asked you all here today for two reasons. First, to determine just how sincere you are in your desire to help Keitaro. Second, to make arrangements for Keitaro's eminent release," Haruka said to the group of mostly family before her.

Sitting at a group of tables in the middle of the tea shop were Grandma Hina, Keitaro's parents Kiyoshi and Kameyo, Kanako and Tsuruko Aoyama. She had called the meeting the night before when Tsuruko had arrived back from Kyoto. After learning of the happenings in Kyoto Haruka knew that she couldn't do this alone anymore. Family honor had been called and recompense was due to Keitaro _and_ the Family.

"Aoyama-san is here as a representative of the Aoyama Clan and has information pertinent to Keitaro's situation and possible solutions, we spoke most of the night concerning those possibilities. Kanako arrived here very early this morning and helped refine those possibilities.

"Hinata, are you ready to officially recognize Keitaro as your heir?"

Hinata was shocked at Haruka's words; this is the last thing she had expected to be asked.

"What does this involve Haruka, what are you up to?" Hinata asked defensively.

"This involves fixing _your _screw up. I am doing what is necessary to correct _your _mistakes. Now just answer the question, Hinata, then and only then will you know why." Haruka replied coldly.

"I… I had hoped he would be married before I made it official, but if it's the only way to help Keitaro then yes, yes I will officially accept Keitaro as my heir," Hina said in resignation.

"Thank you, you just made this so much easier, granny" Haruka said, releasing a calming breath. "Kameyo, were you sincere in your desire to make up for your treatment of Keitaro?"

"Yes Haruka, Kiyoshi and I have been talking a lot since what happened in the hospital, and I find I have a lot to atone for with regards to my son. Whatever you need us to do, we will do," Kameyo replied firmly.

"Good. Now, as to the other reason for calling this meeting of the _family_" Haruka continued firmly. "There are many reasons for Keitaro's breakdown and virtually all of us are responsible for those reasons coming to exist in the first place. Through our actions and/or inaction we have brought Keitaro to his present state.

"Aoyama-san is here because one of the persons who caused harm to Keitaro chose to seek a way to correct their actions. Actions which at the time seemed justified, but with reflection and a more mature view, they realized what they had been doing was unjustified abuse."

Seeing the shocked looks on the elder Urashimas, Tsuruko chose to step in.

"What Haruka is trying to say is that among others who abused Keitaro in one form or another, one was my sister, Aoyama Motoko. She is guilty of having attacked Keitaro with Shinmei-ryu family techniques for perceived acts of perversion. She eventually identified her mistake and sought to rectify not only her actions but actions of others. In her attempt to come up with a solution that would be fair to all involved, she waited too long and was unable to prevent Keitaro's suicide attempt. She was however able to administer CPR and instructed the other tenants of the dorm to contact the necessary authorities.

"First thing the next morning Motoko contacted me by phone. I immediately surmised from her tone that something was very wrong. Motoko then proceeded to pour out her soul to me on how she had committed a terrible crime, an act of utter dishonor. I immediately arranged to leave and meet with my sister at the dorm.

"When I arrived I questioned Motoko about her confessed misdeeds and was resolved to accept the fact that my sister would be cast from the family. That was until I told her I would have to hear Keitaro's side of the story. At that time I learned, and later confirmed, that Keitaro would lay no blame on Motoko.

"After speaking with Haruka and discussing possible solutions to both of our problems I went back to Kyoto to speak with the Aoyama family elders. I presented a case of honor wronged by Motoko to Keitaro and the Urashima family, and dishonor to the Aoyama family. As I'd hoped, I was able to get the clan elder to make the decision alone without any discussion amongst the rest of the council. This kept specifics from being revealed, thus protecting Keitaro's privacy and preventing repercussions.

"His decision was that Motoko shall serve the Urashima family as a retainer until this debt of honor is paid in full. This has allowed Haruka and I to come up with a plan that will help aid Keitaro in his recovery by removing the responsibilities of the Hinata-sou's management from his shoulders. Motoko, as his retainer, will assume those duties in his stead while he recovers away from the environment that caused his present state."

Haruka, deciding to just get to the point now that Tsuruko has thrown it all out there, took over. "Kameyo, Kiyoshi, Keitaro will have to move back in with you for the time being. Kanako will also be there with him, to help him adjust and keep his spirits up. I expect the two of you to do everything in you power to facilitate this. Kameyo, this is where you get that second chance to be the mother Keitaro needs."

"I promise I'll do my best, Haruka. Thank you for giving me the chance," Kameyo replied sincerely.

"The difficulty will be in what is necessary for Motoko to assume her duties. I had wanted to avoid bringing Keitaro here at all costs, but in order to set things into motion Keitaro will have to formally accept Motoko's retainer-ship. This can only be done in person.

"Kanako and Keitaro have already talked about where he will go when released. Keitaro explicitly stated that he would be unable to return to the Hinata-sou. Bearing this in mind, I will have Motoko meet us down here at the tea house where we will conduct the necessary formalities. Now, unless there are any questions, let's go pick up Keitaro."

After a few moments of silence they all rose and departed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keitaro sat in the lounge of the inpatient ward staring out the window at the brilliant blue sky, thoughts of the past week running through his head.

After that first day when his family showed up and Granny dropped _that_ bomb on him, he had been trying to find a solid footing. Sometimes it felt like he was being sucked in by quicksand and he would be consumed by it and cease to exist. Others, it was like being the pinball in a pinball machine, moving really fast, being bounced constantly around, never knowing when it would stop.

In his meetings with Dr. Akagi (they met at least once every day), he would tell him that what he was experiencing was anxiety brought on by his depression. The doctor would then try to get him to tell him what went on at the dorm, telling him that talking about it would help. Keitaro didn't believe him at first; he was sure that the doctor just wanted to know, so that he could tell the authorities about who had abused him and have them arrested. When he told the doctor this, Dr. Akagi explained about doctor-patient confidentiality and how anything they discussed could not be told to anyone else without Keitaro's consent. After that Keitaro began to open up a little.

There was no great revelation or catharsis in Keitaro after sharing his less than peaceful existence at the Hinata-sou, but there was some release of the tension he had carried with him for over two years. Sharing the details of his life at the Hinata-sou helped him to see things from another perspective. He still refused to blame any of the girls for what happened, but he also now realizes that none of it was his fault either. Only time would show whether or not he'd ever be able to go back.

Then yesterday, during his session with Dr. Akagi, Seta came into the office with the doctor. He'd presented a proposal that he felt would allow Keitaro to enroll for the new semester at Tokyo University, and give him a way to take a "vacation" of sorts at the same time. Keitaro would basically continue his "part-timer" role but as a full time student in credit-earning activities; the catch was that he would have to declare Archeology as his major. Dr. Akagi thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to escape the stressors of his life in Japan. Working with Seta, on the artifacts he had found, did interest Keitaro, but did he really want to pursue it as a career? Seta also reminded Keitaro that Archeology could also offer the chance to be a teacher, as he was. He agreed that that had its possibilities, and with that Keitaro agreed to consider the offer and let Seta know in a few days.

Now Keitaro was just waiting on the arrival of his family. In his talk with Kanako last night, he had told her that he couldn't return to the Hinata-sou. She had assured him that she would do everything in her power to make sure that wouldn't happen, even if they had to rent a hotel room to stay in. Kanako also said that wherever he ended up, she would be there too. He had been her special onii-chan when she needed it and now it was her turn to return the favor. That had brought a smile to his face, and he had hugged her and told her she was the best medicine in the world for him. As long as she was there he would always have a reason to smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the Urashimas had left, Tsuruko made her way up the steps to the dorm. Upon arriving she went in search of her sister, she found Motoko in her room meditating.

"Motoko-chan, I have returned with the results of the meeting of the clan council."

"Onee-san. I hadn't expected you back so soon," Motoko said with a note of worry.

"No need to worry", Tsuruko replied, having noted her sister's expression, "Everything went exactly as I had hoped, you will not be expelled from the clan." Motoko noticeably relaxed at this news. "You have, however, been put under censure. Starting immediately, you shall assume the role of retainer to the Urashima family, more specifically, to Keitaro."

A puzzled expression crossed Motoko's face. "Retainer?"

"Yes, retainer. You will be tasked with the duties of ensuring the smooth running of Keitaro's interests and upholding his and his family's honor. In simpler terms, you will assume the running of the Hinata-sou and be tasked with correcting the circumstances which helped lead to Keitaro's present predicament. Keitaro will not be returning to the Hinata until he has recovered, at least enough to be able to confront the residents, and until then his duties will be your duties. Your retainer-ship will continue until the clan elder, you and I deem the conditions here corrected and your debt to Keitaro and the Urashima family has been repaid. Until that time, I will retain the headship of the family dojo in your stead."

Motoko was rendered speechless, this was better than she ever expected. She had expected at least to be stripped of any chance of inheritance, if not of clan membership. Motoko assumed the dogeza position and replied, "I humbly accept the decisions of the clan elder and shall strive to repair the honor of my clan and myself."

"On behalf of the Aoyama clan I accept and shall inform the elder of your response," Tsuruko responded as a smile spread across her face. "Now, there is one hitch to this. In order to formalize your retainer-ship, you shall have to swear an oath of such directly to Keitaro. This will be accomplished at the tea house this afternoon. Keitaro is being picked up from the hospital by his family this morning; they will stop here before he returns to his parent's house, where he will be staying until he is ready to return here. Haruka will call you when they are ready for you to come down. No one is to know that Keitaro will be coming."

"Yes onee-san, I understand, I shall be ready when I am needed."

"Now Motoko, I believe it is time to see how your self-training has been going. Meet me on the roof in 15 minutes."

As Tsuruko turned to leave her sister's room, Motoko jumped up to ready herself for the sparring match with her onee-san, wearing a fierce but happy expression, one that had been missing for several months.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Onii-chan" Kanako cried out as she entered her brother's hospital room, running over to him and giving him a huge hug. "I have good news, we get to go back home together. Mother has agreed to let you come back home to your old room."

Keitaro grinned at his sister's antics, returning her hug with the same enthusiasm. "It'll be just like old times, won't it," he said softly into her ear. Over her shoulder he watched as Haruka, their parents and granny Hina entered the room.

"She could never restrain herself when it came to you, could she Keitaro?" Haruka said with a small grin.

"No she can't, that's why she's so cute," Keitaro teased.

"Just for that you'll be doing all of my chores," Kanako pouted, but her eyes shone with amusement.

"Now Kanako, is that any way to treat your brother just after he gets out of the hospital?" Kameyo chided.

Kanako replied to her mother by playfully sticking out her tongue at her, causing Kiyoshi to chuckle.

Granny Hina walked over to Keitaro with a sad expression. "Keitaro, I must apologize to you. I placed you into a situation that was beyond your control, hoping that your natural kindness would make everything miraculously work out for the better. I should have told you the truth of what you were agreeing to when you became manager, of why I chose you. Instead I thought I knew what was right, and that my reasons justified the ends. I was wrong, and because of that, I almost lost you." Tears had begun to fall down her face, "Can you ever forgive this meddlesome old fool of a woman?"

Keitaro silently stared at his grandmother for several moments before replying, "Granny, I hope in time I can give you the forgiveness you desire, but for now I can't." Hina's stance sagged at Keitaro's statement. "Regardless, I still love you." He held his arms out, and Hina moved into a firm hug from her grandson.

Taking control of her emotions, Hina stepped back from Keitaro and cleared her throat. "Keitaro, I have decided to declare you as my heir. You shall, in time, become the head of the Urashima clan. I know there isn't much of a clan left, but the title and land, such as they are, are still recognized. I hope that one day, you or your descendants can bring our clan back to its original glory."

Keitaro took the news sedately. He had expected this to happen eventually, and while it came as no supprise, he hadn't expected it this soon. As Haruka spoke, he found out why.

"Tsuruko Aoyama, at the behest of her sister Motoko, reported her past deeds to the Aoyama clan council-"

"B-but, it wasn't-"

"Let me finish," Haruka hissed through clenched teeth. Keitaro complied.

"Tsuruko reported her sister's past deeds to the Aoyama clan council. When they asked for the testimony of the wronged party, she explained that you would refuse to testify on the matter. As Motoko had violated the traditions of the family, and used family techniques on an unarmed, defenseless opponent, it was the decision of the clan elder that she would be censured. She shall be required to perform in the capacity of retainer to you and the Urashima family. As retainer, she shall assume the duties of manager of the Hinata-sou, and she is tasked to attempt to resolve the issues of the tenants at the sou. Motoko is required to fulfill this duty until she has repaired not only the honor of the Aoyama and Urashima families, but her personal honor as well."

Keitaro took in his aunt's words with equal parts reluctance and resolve. He was reluctant to accept this situation; it went against everything he believed, but since it was entirely of Motoko's own doing he could not say no. Thus he resolved to accept the inevitable and honor her wishes. If Motoko felt that she had dishonored herself and her family, and her family agreed with her, it was beyond his control. A small part of him, however, was grateful to her for taking the burden from him, and he had to fight not to feel guilty for it.

"After you are released, we will be stopping briefly at the tea house so that Motoko can swear her oath to you; this must be done in person. After that, we will take you directly to your parent's house to settle you in. Kanako was kind enough to retrieve your belongings from the sou last night while everyone was sleeping, so there will be no need for you to be exposed to the other tenants," Haruka finished.

A knock at the door interrupted any further discussion as a nurse stuck her head in.

"The doctor wishes to check out Mr. Urashima, to clear him for release," the nurse announced. At this, everyone left the room to allow the doctor to do his job.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsuruko and Motoko were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea, when the phone rang. Motoko exited the kitchen to answer the phone in the front hall, "Hinata-sou, Ayoyama Motoko speaking, how may I help you?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In her room, Kaolla sat writing in her journal when the phone rang. She looked up and put down her pen, reaching over to the pair of headphones at the edge of her desk and putting them on.

_"Hinata-sou, Ayoyama Motoko speaking, how may I help you?"_

_"Motoko, it's Haruka, we're here with Keitaro."_

_"Yes, Haruka-san, my sister and I will be right down."_

A smile broke out on Kaolla's face, now was her chance to help Keitaro. She took off the headphones and opened a drawer in her desk to retrieve what she needed, then calmly and quietly made her way out of her room and down to the tea house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Urashimas were sitting at a table in the tea house when they heard a quiet knock at the door, Haruka got up and let the Ayoyamas in. Upon entering, Tsuruko bowed to Keitaro and his family, Motoko assumed the dogeza position before them.

"I, Motoko Ayoyama, humbly ask the forgiveness of Urashima-sama and his family. I confess to acts of disrespect and assault against Urashima Keitaro-sama. I now understand that my actions, though perceived just at the time, were in fact abusive attacks of a misguided child who chose to justify her actions against others by disguising them as justice without ever stopping to consider the facts. I humbly beg mercy of Urashima-sama and ask to be allowed to repay my debt of honor by serving as a retainer to the Urashima family and Urashima Keitaro-sama."

Keitaro arose from his seat at the table and approached Motoko, then proceeded to do his part as Haruka had instructed him. He reached out and placed his hand on Motoko's head and said, "I, Urashima Keitaro, as rightful heir of the Urashima Clan, accept your request of retainer-ship until such a time that it is deemed that your debt to the Urashima clan is pain in full." After finishing he removed his hand and stepped back.

Motoko arose and bowed deeply to Keitaro. "What duties do you wish your loyal retainer to assume?"

"I would like you to assume the duties of manager of the Hinata-sou for the foreseeable future while I take a leave of absence."

"I shall do so to the best of my abilities, Keitaro-sama."

Motoko looked up at Keitaro with a sorrowful look, "I am truly sorry for what I have done to you Keitaro-san, I hope to someday be deserving of your forgiveness."

Suddenly the door to the tea shop opened, and in stepped Kaolla with a meek smile on her face. "Keitaro-kun, I'm so happy to see you, I've been thinking about what happened and realized that what I did was wrong, but now that I know what I did wrong I can fix it. I have something for you that I know will help..."

As Kaolla spoke, Keitaro began to tense up with fear; when she said the word "help", full blown panic set in, and with it came anger. "Aaaaaaaggg!" Keitaro screamed. "I don't want or need your help, all I want is for you to leave me alone! I've had enough of your gadgets and experiments! I'm through being your guinea pig!"

After his outburst, Keitaro collapsed into a semi-hysterical fit. Kaolla watched as he fell to the floor, his outburst piercing her heart. With an anguished cry, she ran out of the tea house, tears streaming down her cheeks. On the floor where she had been standing lay the item she had been hiding behind her back: a shogi set, the pieces scattered.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Neither I nor anyone else involved in the creation of this story own any part of "Love Hina" or any of its characters. They are the sole property of Ken Akamatsu and/or the respective publishers.

**The Price of Our Deeds**

**Chapter 13**

Motoko eased the door to Kaolla's room closed. She had found the young girl in a corner of her mostly empty, almost sterile room, mumbling to herself with an unfocused look in her eyes. It had taken over an hour to bring her out of the semi-catatonic state, brought about by the girl's sincere, but grossly misguided attempt at reconciliation with Keitaro. Once Motoko had gotten through to her, after half an hour of coaxing and comforting , followed by another of tears and self-recrimination, interspersed with sorrowful claims of "I just wanted him to play with me…", Kaolla had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Motoko found Mutsumi waiting for her in the common room of the dorm.

"How is she Motoko-san?" asked Mutsumi, concern obvious in her voice.

"She is resting, finally. She is going to be emotionally unstable when she awakes. From her actions this morning at the tea house, it is obvious that she has figured out what she did to hurt Keitaro so badly. The problem is Kaolla never was one for patience or restraint. She charged right in to implement her solution without realizing the risks. She doesn't understand the fragility of Keitaro's psychological state at this time; she lacks the maturity to understand, much as I had just months ago…"

"Just what happened?"

Motoko proceeded to relate the events of that morning, including her oath to Keitaro and his family, and the reasons for it to Mutsumi. Mutsumi was silent for several minutes, going over Motoko's account, before she spoke.

"How do you think she'll be when she wakes?"

"I'm not sure. Usually she bounces back from most anything, but this is a situation that is more serious for her. Kaolla came here because of problems at home; we were never told what those problems were. In the time I've been here I've begun to believe that she was sent away to learn how to mature. As you've undoubtedly noticed, she's a genius. Couple that with her boundless energy, and you have the equivalent of a spirit of mischief. Kaolla is a princess in the literal sense, and her family spoiled her appropriately. By the way, she refers to Keitaro as her Onii-chan; I would hazard that her issues were with a male of her family whom she was very close to, be he her brother or not. I expect that we may not see Kaolla for a few days."

"What about meals? She will need to eat," Mutsumi said with concern.

"Shinobu will be sure that she eats. The two of them are quite close; outside of Granny Hina, she is the only one Kaolla will listen to when she is in a funk."

"That's good. When she does come out, I will see if I can get her to talk to me. I believe she needs just as much help as Keitaro. Would it help if her family was notified of the situation?"

"I don't really know. I'll have to talk to Granny Hina and ask her to contact them, let them know what has happened. All we can do now is wait and see what happens. In the meantime, I have much to do now that I have assumed management of the dorm. If you will excuse me, Mutsumi –san," Motoko said with a short bow as she turned to leave to assume her duties.

-=[ ]=-

Keitaro couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, as he entered his old room. He had left because of his mother's ultimatum for him to give up on his dream of Tokyo University, and his promise girl. Now, he returned, successful in his dream of entering Tokyo University, and finding out who his promise girl is, yet neither have the same meaning they once did. He stood there in the doorway, considering the unfairness and cruelty of life.

He was startled out of his brooding when Kanako came up behind him. "Not how you expected to return home, if you had returned at all," she spoke solemnly, a hint of sadness tinting her comment. He was unsure of whether it was due to his present circumstances, or her latter comment. To be honest, he didn't know how he felt about his return, either.

The two of them set about putting away the few personal items he had managed to amass in his life, quietly. As they moved about the room, he noticed the grace and economy of his sister's movements. It only took him a moment to figure out why.

"So, who has been teaching you the family arts?"

"Mostly Obaa-san, but occasionally Haruka would help. Since we started the _World Tour_," she emphasized with a grin, "it's been exclusively Obaa-san."

"It shows. You move so gracefully, almost like a dancer, but more precise."

Kanako blushed at her brother's praise. It brought a ray of sunshine and promise to her hopes that Keitaro could recover, if he could show his caring side so easily, even if it was to her.

The last week he'd been home, he had been in such a funk he hadn't spoken to her the entire time. It was only on the last day that he had come to her to apologize, tell her how sorry he had been for not being there for her, that she had done nothing wrong, that he had been a terrible brother, and if she would forgive him. She had forgiven him; how could she not? When she had been adopted and brought to the Urashima home, she had been more scared than excited at the prospect of having a real family. She had had no reason to worry, because she had Keitaro. He had accepted her immediately and nothing made him happier than her happiness. He would refuse her nothing, yet he would be responsible and explain why when he had to refuse for her safety. Keitaro had given her a happy life, he had fulfilled her dream; now she would do everything in her power to help him to a happy life and, if possible, fulfill his dreams.

"Well, aren't we the observant one?" she asked teasingly, drawing a hint of a smile from Keitaro. "So, why haven't you ever trained in the family arts? You are the heir."

"I'm not sure anymore," Keitaro spoke softly. "I used to tell everybody it was because I was against violence, and for the most part it was, but now… I was afraid, afraid I wasn't good enough, afraid I wouldn't or couldn't succeed. I let the promise take over. It was a source of hope in the darkness of my life, a chance to find someone who only wanted me to be me. Now I know it was just the foolish dream of a child. As they say, 'it is now time to put away childish things,' it's time to move on with my life. Time to stop being afraid."

They finished their work in silence, each lost in thought on the meaning of that last statement. Just as they were finishing, Kameyo called them down for lunch.

-=[ ]=-

"Now listen to my offer before you turn it down," Seta told Keitaro.

It had been two weeks since Keitaro's release and his life had gained some normalcy. The oddity of being back in his childhood home wore off rather quickly in the familiar surroundings. He had received all of his paperwork for his admission to college but had yet to send it in. He was unsure if he could handle the rigors of collage at this time and was considering declining enrollment. That was before Seta had arrived.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn about it, I'll listen. You're almost as bad as Haruka."

Seta grimaced at the comparison; it brought memories of his past with the woman. He had made many mistakes in his youth; most of the major ones concerned her, but that was not why he was here. He was here for Keitaro.

Seta proceeded to tell Keitaro of the school sponsored dig site in Arizona, what the focus would be and who his fellow students would be. There would only be other males in the Tokyo University camp and they would all be kept very busy. Keitaro would be directly under Seta's management and would have little if any interaction with the others. Social events within the group and with the sponsoring university would be optional.

"So, as I said before, the only real question is, are you willing to commit to a major in Archaeology?"

Seta's offer was tempting, almost too good to be true, and he'd grown to like working with Seta, sorting and cataloging artifacts at the University. Since he had never planned beyond getting in, this helped him to choose the direction of his education and possible future. Kanako being there beside him offering her encouragement didn't hurt either.

"I think you have found yourself an assistant, Sensei," Keitaro declared cheekily, a slow smile working its way to his face.

-=[ ]=-

Naru sealed the envelope with the admission papers for Tokyo U. and dropped it into her bag for posting when she went out later. Seta-sensei had been very helpful in making sure she had everything correct. She had her heart set on being an educator and he had helped guide her in the proper course selections. He had also brought up several very painful revelations concerning her character that would hinder her in her chosen major. He had asked her very personal questions about her treatment of Keitaro and his friends, as well as males in general, that would make the prospect of employment in her chosen field very difficult. She knew that he wasn't being mean or vindictive in his observations, but that didn't make them any easier to hear.

She had an anger issue against males and a skewed sense of their intent with respect to their actions. She had had a long discussion with her mother about it and had come to the conclusion that she would have to obtain professional help for her issues, help that was long overdue. Moving to the Hinata-sou, she now knew, had been running away from the problem, a problem she had blamed on, and justified with, the remarriage of her mother and her excuse of giving the "new" family a chance to connect without her in the way, even if her new sister had tried so hard to keep her from leaving.

She was home again with her family now and found that, despite all of her faults; they loved and supported her, even her stepfather. It was hard for her to accept that at first, but it was true.

Dr. Akagi had called her last week and requested to meet with her. He informed her that he would be speaking to all of the young women who had been living at the dorm with Keitaro. He stressed that he was not on a "witch hunt"; just that he needed a clearer picture of what had driven Keitaro to his attempted suicide. She had seen him the next day. It was at that appointment that she had been encouraged to seek counseling for her anger. At first she had fought against the doctor's opinion but after he had outlined her actions against Keitaro, and what they indicated, in a meticulous and clinical fashion, she could only agree. She had played a very large part in the destruction of Keitaro's life and seeking help for her problems was a small price to pay.

"Naru," she heard her mother call from downstairs. "You have a visitor."

"Okay mom, I'll be right down."

As she descended the stairs, she heard voices from the living room. As she turned the corner, she saw Granny Hina sitting and chatting with her mother.

"Granny," Naru called as she rushed over to greet the woman who had given her refuge. "It's so nice to see you."

Hina stood to embrace her. "It's nice to see you too dear."

"What brings you here today?"

"I stopped by to fill you in on some changes that have occurred at the dorm and to ask what your plans for the future will be. I'm aware that you passed the entrance exam and wish to know if you will be returning."

"Well, I had talked with Seta-sensei about that and I would like to return, but only if and when Keitaro leaves for his work study with sensei."

At the mention of Keitaro, a sad expression appeared on Hina's face. "That's good to hear dear; in fact, that's why I have come here today. The fact that you have already chosen to return _after_ Keitaro leaves with Seta-san is a small blessing to this meddling old woman."

"What do you mean, Granny?"

"Please sit Naru. What I have to tell you will be very hard for me and, I suspect, for you too." After they were comfortable on the couch and Naru's mother had left to get them some tea, Hina continued.

"There was a reason I wanted you to move in when I turned the inn into a dorm. I did it to help you in your time of need, but I also did it for my own selfish reasons. It seemed so right at the time but considering recent events I should have left things as they were and hoped for the best."

"Granny-"

"No Naru, let me continue. Only by hearing me out will you understand."

Naru's mother arrived with the tea, interrupting Hina. "Ah Mokoto, thank you for the tea," Hina said politely. "Please sit with us; I will need you to confirm some things for Naru as I explain to her my transgressions."

"Of course, Hinata-san," Mokoto replied, slightly perplexed.

"First of all, the changes that have occurred at the dorm.

"As you already know, Seta-san has offered Keitaro to accompany him on a work study dig in America, which Keitaro has accepted. What you don't know is that Motoko will be assuming management of the dorm in his stead. Through an agreement between the Aoyama clan and the Urashima clan, Motoko has sworn a retainership to Keitaro."

"A what?" Naru exclaimed.

"A retainership, that she initiated by her own request, to repay a debt of honor. Motoko feels that she played a very large part in Keitaro's breakdown and requested of her family to be able to repay it in this fashion. Before you argue this point, the conditions of her service dictate that she herself is in control of the decision of when her debt has been repaid."

"So, Motoko…" Naru began.

"Confronted her error head on, something I must now do. Mokoto, you remember when Naru was younger and you and your ex-husband brought her to the Hinata Inn for the summer?"

"Why yes, she loved the Inn and the Baths. She also enjoyed playing with a very nice boy, I never did learn who he was but they were together all the time."

At her mother's reply, Naru looked confused. She didn't remember any boy; she barely remembered having been at the inn at all.

"When you came to me looking for a place to stay just after I had turned the inn into a girl's dorm, I was happy to help you, but I had an ulterior motive. Your mother had told me of your issues with males and I thought I could help you with that." Hina paused to fish into her bag and pulled out a small book.

"I have here several pictures of you from when you were at the inn all those years ago. One of them is of you and the little boy playing in the sand box at the nearby park. Before you look at this picture you need to know that I chose Keitaro on purpose as the new dorm manager and then made him owner. I honestly felt it was the best way to help, and maybe it could have been, if I had told you these things sooner." Hina placed the book of pictures in Naru's hands.

Naru stared down at the book, steeling herself for what she would learn. Slowly she opened to the first picture, it was the one of her in a snow white kimono, emblazoned with sakura blossoms, it made her smile again. There were several more of her playing quietly both alone and with her parents. There was even one with a very young Haruka, wearing her school uniform, reading a book to her and another child with brown hair, only shown from behind. As she turned the last page she was presented with the picture granny had indicated. It was the same boy as before but this time you could see his face, a face that looked very familiar. She looked up at granny Hina. "This is when it happened, isn't it?" Naru asked calmly, "This was when we made the promise."

"You-you know?" Hina asked in amazement.

"Yes, I figured it out when mom showed me some pictures that were very similar to these. I wasn't completely sure until seeing this," indicating the final picture in the book. "The one we have has another girl playing with us. "All mom could remember was her family name, Otohime."

"So Naru…" Granny prompted nervously.

Naru paused as she looked at the nervous old woman, a meddlesome old woman. Would things have been different if she had known? Maybe, but…

The past is the past. She has already made inexcusable mistakes with Keitaro, mistakes that she must rectify if she hopes to regain some semblance of a friendship with him.

"Yes granny, your methods were deplorable. You played with us like we were toys to amuse you, but I was just as guilty as you in seeing those around me only as I wished. We're both guilty granny, and we owe very large apologies, but not to each other. We owe those apologies to Keitaro, so apologize to him, maybe he'll accept it," she said as her voice hitched with a sob. "I'll apologize too but, I don't expect it to help, I've hurt him too much…" Naru suddenly rose and fled the room, the tears just starting.

"I'm afraid I've hurt him too much too Naru," Hina replied quietly to the back of the distraught young woman.

-=[ ]=-

Dr. Akagi looked over his notes for Keitaro Urashima's case. He was able to speak to all of the girls from the dorm over the last week. He was amazed that something hadn't happened to this group earlier. If he had encountered this group as a graduate student he could have written a complete thesis on them alone. That aside, it seems that Keitaro was the pressure cap on the pot that was their collective psychoses. He alone was holding the collective group together with all of their various phobias and social issues, a relief valve of sorts. Good for the collective group but ultimately disastrous for him.

Now that the proverbial cap had blown with his suicide attempt, it was now time to rebuild and repair each of them. It's regrettable that such a truly good soul as Keitaro had to suffer so much to finally bring about the necessary change, but in a way, it was necessary for him too. If Keitaro had continued the way he was going he would have ended up an empty used-up shell of a man.

Otohime-san was a surprise and a boon. He knew of the family's reputation as mind healers, in some circles it was legendary. Her being there to help the young women deal with the fallout of the tragedy made his job so much easier, like the way she had each of them tell their story of life at the dormitory as therapy for their recovery, a cleansing ritual of sorts.

Reaching for the letter from Noriyasu-san along with the authorization form for the overseas dig, he hoped that all of the changes he has seen in the world of Keitaro Urashima won't go to waste, as he signs the form and prepares it to drop into the post box on the way out.

-=[ ]=-

Motoko sat at the small desk in the manager's room going over the accounts for the inn. It hadn't been hard to find the account and tenant record books in Keitaro's room; he had left them in the bottom drawer of the desk. The hard part had been finding the key for the drawer. After most of two days searching she had finally stumbled across the hidden door in the back of the closet, behind which the key had hung. She knew there were hidden passages and tunnels in the inn but had never found one before. Leaving the passage for future investigation, Motoko proceeded to open the drawer and retrieve the important ledgers.

In the weeks since that day, her respect for Keitaro had risen considerably. She was finding it near impossible to keep up with all the managerial duties and her schooling. Keitaro not only did all of these duties, attended cram school, and did all of the chores most of the time, but also did all the structural repairs for the damages caused by Naru, Kaolla and herself.

"Hello, is any one at home?" Motoko heard through the open door of the room. Rising, she proceeded out and down the stairs to see who had called out. When she reached the lobby of the inn she found an exotic young woman standing there smiling at her.

"Hello miss, I hope this is the Hinata dorm."

"Yes it is, may I help you?"

"I have come here in response to a letter from Hinata Urashima; she said it was important I come to see my sister."

"I see, and you are?"

"I'm sorry, pardon my manners. I am Amalla Su, Kaolla's older sister.

_**A/N:**_ This should be the last of the initial groundwork for the story. The next part will begin with Keitaro overseas and all of the girls back in residence at the inn. I hope to be able to do a competent depiction of each of their respective recoveries, but seeing as I have little professional knowledge of psychology beyond the layman's perspective, I hope I can be eloquent enough to make up for the shortcoming. I will do my best to continue this story in a timely fashion but, as I will not just cobb together something just to release sooner, please be understanding that I will only release a chapter once I am satisfied that it is worth reading.

Thank you in advance for your understanding.


End file.
